Hot Collars and Cold Shoulders
by Icebicycle
Summary: "Elsanna. Sky High AU. Elsa's got ice powers and gets put into the hero class, but Anna's only power seems to be making people irritated. She thus got put in the sidekick class. Actually, Anna can influence people's emotional state, but doesn't have much control over her power. Which is why she accidentally makes her sister horny and desperate for release."- courtesy of Salnar


**Warnings:** **Ice-play, dubcon, incest**

 _Author's Note: This fic was inspired by a prompt submitted by anonymous to Elsannonymous tumblr blog. I altered the prompt a bit. It's set in college so that every hero must have a high school education before kind of majoring in their powers. It made more sense for the age-of-consent rule and the tiny ultimatum I totally added into this universe. I own neither Frozen nor Sky High. Note that it will take forever to get to the NSFW and for that I also apologize and suggest you buckle up._

Elsa Strong, the blonde and eldest daughter to The Commander and Jetstream, was sitting directly across from her little sister, and she tapped her foot. Her sister, Anna, was not exactly little, anymore. The youngest but freshly-eighteen-year-old daughter of the same heroes appeared calm, but was very excited as she sat between the round breakfast nook and directly in front of the window. She held her tentative itinerary for her first day in one hand and a spoon for her cereal in the other, scooping up Cap'n Crunch while reading the hard-copy. Their parents had pulled an all-nighter against a large reincarnated Cerberus so… they were in bed, unable to see their daughters off on what would soon be Anna's first semester.

After a while, Elsa wondered why she was tapping her foot. Nerves, perhaps? " _Anna has yet to show any sign of powers,_ " she thought, " _yet she is about to perform her entrance exam into Sky University._ " That would have been a very good reason. " _What if she's placed where she doesn't belong? Or worse, what if she belongs with the powerless sidekicks_?" Elsa recalled that Sky U was the only institution of higher education for supers. The rigorous degrees were superior to any other college education, but above all: there was no alternative if one dropped out or could not enter. If failure of any kind occurred throughout a term of Sky University, the student was "scrubbed". Since there could be no record of Sky U's existence in government records, the act of memory erasure of all family, in order to protect supers' identities, is replaced by that of an orphan in their country's government system and the position of medium-wage and plot holes in their memory. Elsa did not want her baby sister scrubbed.

 _"_ _That's good, that's good,_ _"_ she thought as Anna took another bite of cereal. _"Very amiable reason to tap a foot._ _"_ This time a drop of milk slid from the corner of her sister's mouth and down towards her chin before her tongue swiped across it _. "_ _Now quit staring at her lips._ _"_

Anna sensed her beautiful and successful sister staring at her. She took a deep breath and managed to stay quiet. Fully aware Elsa liked peaceful mornings, she was not about to ramble on about how excited she was to attend or what she was about to do for the day or even how close to perfect her day was, already, due to her proximity with her sister. They were about to be joined at the hip. She was certain she wouldn't get into the Hero class, and she didn't care, either. As a graduate Sidekick, she and Elsa could be partners. (They would be partners, she was positive.) Anna could tell the reason Elsa had never left home for the dormitories was for her benefit. Mainly because Anna kicked up a fuss while she was still in High School, but still. It was also because of a feeling.

She felt in her core that her sister returned her not-so-sisterly affections, as well. Anna blamed it on intuition, but if Elsa had any of the same then she showed no indication. On the outside, the elder sister appeared aloof. Anna could tell, though, that her sister was nervous about… something. Elsa always had been a bit panic-prone, though she held herself together well. It was a matter of time before Elsa confided in her, Anna knew. They told each other everything.. besides their attraction for one another. Anna had found it was her favorite game since building snowmen.

Elsa's power was climate control. She could freeze better than any of the other climate-supers and so was at the top of her class. Elsa declared her major was the study of Cryogenics, notably for scientific Villains, and that surprised the Hero parents. However, whether or not Elsa decided to be a Hero or a Villain, Anna knew she'd be unstoppable. That alone made her proud to be her sister's best friend.

The view of a precious face and big blue eyes and dangling blonde braid, however, was definitely a big bonus. Quite magically, as these thoughts appeared in Anna's head of her sister's growing blush seeping through her perfect pale skin, she made a quick peep across the table and beheld that exact tendency of her sister happening in real life. The Ice Queen of their family was thinking of something steamy. Anna whole-heartedly approved.

There would be time for that view, but not now. Her gaze withdrew to her phone on the table and Anna swiped her finger across it. Her best friend since childhood, Kristoff, had texted her the bus would be there in fifteen minutes. She crossed her legs and reached her foot out to still the tapping toe of her sister, never looking up even once as she began re-reading her itinerary and resuming breakfast. Anna managed a delicate stroke from the inside of her sister's ankle upwards an inch.

Elsa shot up from the table, leaving her coffee mug, and darted for the door. "Anna, let's get going. We'll be late for the bus."

The younger sister heard Elsa leave and glanced at the coffee mug on the table.

Full of mocha to nearly the brim.

Frozen solid.

Anna smirked before spooning another mouthful, loving her day, already.

Neither of them had been late. The bus had, in fact, stopped in front of Kristoff's house, two doors down from the Strongs'. Kristoff Bjorgman had been her best friend since Elsa's cool power had also become her exterior interaction with her sister. " _So… since Elsa had turned thirteen; the last eight years._ " Kristoff had been self-conscious about his power, which was to grow reindeer antlers. He was certain to make up for his inferior ability with lithe agility or at least athleticism. He had been physically training with his Pabbie, an Oracle Super, since freshman year of High School. Future wasn't set in stone, but Pabbie refused to tell Kristoff where he saw his adopted son placed, as that may alter the fabric of time itself- yadda yadda yadda. The result was Kristoff's really buff physique. Anna tried to tell him about how Sidekick track wasn't the worst idea, but the young man would have none of it.

They stowed their luggage in the under-compartment and climbed aboard. "You ready for an action-packed, live-like-you-were-dying, thrill ride?" he asked, selecting a seat near the back.

"Since summer!" Anna grabbed the seat beside her sister and strapped in. "I'm so freaking happy today's the day!" Anna looked at Elsa. The young woman was deliberately ignoring her as she had when they were awaiting the bus. Anna glanced down at her new flats. She had chosen her outfit she was wearing, a light lilac, to compliment her own sister's affinity for the color blue. "Elsa?" Anna watched the cheeks of her sister become a light shade of pink, but her face only displayed a perked eyebrow to otherwise show she had heard her name. "How do you like my dress?"

Elsa shrugged. "It's nice, I guess." Anna let her mouth drop to a slight frown and her eyebrows furrow. She let a deep breath in and a deeper sigh, ever so quiet. _Three… Two… One…_ "Uh… Anna?" Anna turned to face her, seeing a bit crimson lip caught in her older sister's teeth. "I didn't really look before," she lied. "You look beautiful."

"You look beautifuller," Anna blurted. "I mean, more beautiful… than, uh… before…" At Elsa's quirked eyebrow, Anna felt spurred on. "You've always been gorgeous, it's just that right now you're like… wow," the last word was a sigh of appreciation as her eyes flitted over Elsa's figure.

"Oh," Elsa managed, noticing the lingering attention. "Thank you," she leaned past her sister to better look at her friend. "I hope you two aren't thinking you'll be seeing action first semester. Prerequisites are what you're both in for, and they are unfortunately time-consuming." For some reason, Elsa's warning was interrupted by a sudden fantasy image of her sister coming into her room, begging for assisted tutoring, Elsa asking 'what's in it for me' and being rewarded with a kiss- _wait, what_? Elsa immediately looked to Anna, whose face was as cute and excited as ever… not obviously thinking the same exact scenario, although it absolutely had been. The bus turned onto a non-existent street. Elsa did not know how long her hesitation had lasted, but concluded: "And you just better be prepared for a lot of paper-pushing and bunny courses." It was a steep road, and the bus accelerated.

"Aw, Elsa, don't be like that!" insisted Kristoff. "It's gonna be awesome, right?" he nudged Anna's shoulder from across the aisle.

"Huh? Oh, right, absolutely epic!" Anna recovered, just before she noticed the imminent drop of the road. Of the unfinished bridge. And the distance between the bus and the drop diminished- "What the-" as the bus dropped off the edge.

A flip of the switch and the bus driver became a jet pilot. Exhaust systems torqued in output, wings ejected from their side panels, and within a moment the craft was rocketing from 73 to 500.

Kristoff roared, "ACTION… PACKED… THRILLRIIIIIDE!" while Anna just screamed with the other half of the passengers.

Elsa, looking out the window, sighed to herself: "Freshmen."

Anna finally stopped screaming around the same time as her peers and noticed the distant hovering panel ahead of them, also jetting in the sky. _Wait…_ "I thought that was just to throw off the destination," she whispered to herself.

"What?" Elsa caught the end of her sister's mutter.

"Uh… I thought Sky University was in an underground facility, you know? Like the name was to make others _think_ it was a University in the sky. Like how Iceland is green but Greenland is ice." Anna blushed, realizing how she had probably made a ludicrous idea slip.

"That… isn't wrong, actually," Elsa whispered. "It changes destination every other semester. My first, it was underwater, off the coast of Australia. We're lucky it's so close to home, this time."

"Really?"

Elsa broke into a lady-like giggle fit. "No, Anna, it's always been a _university_ in the _sky_."

The younger sibling's face fell, "You teased me. You haven't teased me since-" as Anna tried to think of the last time she had been caused distress, Elsa accidentally imagined a different kind of teasing and felt her face become warm for the third time, that morning. How was she supposed to survive the day, let alone the semester?

Elsa's lips tightened, regretful. "Sorry. But I came home every night, I wouldn't have been able to do that if I was thousands of miles away."

Anna shrugged, saying, "There's a teleporter being made somewhere."

Decelerating, the wheels of the vehicle once more deployed as it docked smoothly onto the landing strip of the facility. Elsa unfastened her seatbelt and hurried to the aisle, as were her fellow unflustered upper-classmen. As Elsa passed by her sister's knees, Anna was blessed with the gentle caress of her sister's peachy bottom against them. Anna short-circuited as she processed her luck. Kristoff eventually unbuckled the strawberry blonde, himself, before swinging her over one shoulder and walking off the deserted aircraft.

Elsa, in turn, had become hyperaware of the contact and instantly ached to have her sister's hands there, instead. To have them pushed up against her, to touch her where no one ever had, before. Where no one else's hands would be wanted or warranted. There was a reason for her abstinence and it wasn't for want of suitors. The title Ice Queen from more than her power, her eyes were only drawn by her little sister. Elsa had to strut a bit faster than she normally would have in order to separate her belongings from underneath the bus.

Elsa was reveling at the budding possibility of peering down a corridor and seeing her adorable little Anna at the other end. She'd accepted the fact that she shouldn't love her sister a long time ago, since they were children. But she wasn't exactly into morals. She had no problem acing the Villain track, she was a walking freeze ray; she could write experiments she had been doing since high school in her sleep. _"Producing Zero Degrees Kelvin; in Theory, in Practice"_.

She was calm. Cool in every facet of the façade. She performed like a celibate, dedicated to her life's work, keeping an appearance of someone without time for secrets.

The one thing that melted her was the thought of her sister. The only thing that could boil her was the thought of her sister with anyone else. Kristoff was lucky she knew he was gay. The only one who could touch Anna was Anna. For now.

Elsa always knew she was different. She had been encouraged to blend in day in and day out under her parents' roof. When she fell in love with her little sister, it was just one more bad-kind of "special" to add on a growing list. Elsa had, as she always did, a primary and a back-up plan.

Whatever Anna did go into, whichever field, Elsa would find and either seduce or capture her. Love her from a distance, no more. " _If Anna did drop out of Sky_ ," the blonde realized as she slipped into her first new class of the semester, " _then that would be even better."_ Scrubbed, Anna wouldn't know who Elsa was, what she could do, or that they were related. Meaning she could provide her little sister with a career and uniform dependent of Elsa's discretion. _"Probably dastardly sheer material, revealing those screened freckles on Anna that conservative outfits covered_."

The Physics professor droned on about the syllabus as the young blonde in the back of the classroom allowed her thoughts to drift…

 _Cold and alone, she would find Anna walking on the street; on her way to work in a hotel or factory, Elsa would offer her a career as one of her own household staff. Provided, of course, that she wear a white-on-black apron and short-skirted uniform. She would have to work for her pay, yes, but she would be paid much more than any maid could hope. Elsa would place her in a position most befitting, possibly washing floors with a scrub brush… that pert ass of hers in the air. Yes. It would be a matter of timing, but Elsa could easily imagine conjuring an ice phallus on her own front, forcing the clueless sister to stay on that floor… and on all fours… to do that, she would approach Anna from behind. She would lay her hands on those hips of hers. That would get the hard worker's attention. She'd turn to face Elsa, then, surely. Anna's hair would be up, an attempt at professionalism, but strands would be loose from how she had been rocking back and forth. If Elsa could contain her want just long enough, the redhead would be sweaty and tired, too tired to really resist her. The blonde could already hear Anna's voice, now, so clear and so innocent asking her what she was doing. But Anna was a smart girl. She could guess as soon as Elsa flipped the skirt up, what she was about to do. At latest, when she pushed aside whatever panties the girl would be wearing and placed her masterpiece at Anna's entrance. She could feel what her ice felt. She would feel her sister's tight pussy. Closed around her, wet, and so hot she'd be practically melting. Anna might resist or fight her, and so she would summon shackles to form on the floors, binding the girl at the wrists. How perfect. How sweet to fuck her sister from behind, her tempting and sumptuous little tease of a sibling. She'd protest, but Elsa would listen to the hitch in those words, finding where to position herself and when to slow down or pick up her pace._

The class was dismissed. Elsa packed her pencil and empty notebook back into her satchel as she realized she was fine with the "scrubbing" policies of Sky U. An avid fan of scrubbing all around, really.

In a separate building, Anna found herself seated next to Kristoff, where he had set her down. She hadn't had that much physical contact with Elsa in a long time. This morning was the first in a week that the skin caressed the skin of her sister. Last week, Anna had deliberately brushed her fingers against Elsa's while giving her their parent's credit card at a gas station. Before that, they had hugged at Easter; it really didn't count, because Anna had hopped onto her and there had been a blanket over Elsa while she was napping on the couch... just before she had been flung off, Anna managed to find Elsa's hand that had been holding the cover. Anna considered herself an optimist, and optimists would recognize an embrace as a hug.

For a while, her mind reset to her surroundings. She was in a… gymnasium. Sitting on a metal fold out chair, in the middle row, with Kristoff to her right, against the aisle. Surrounded by around fifty other super humans sitting in identical chairs on the gym floor. In front of them was a platform where a woman was talking from behind a podium. Anna took a deep breath. She recognized the President of the University only as she stepped away from the lectern. After all, Anna had only seen her in comic books, before. Then a man stepped up. The same girth as Kristoff and features of a modern Adonis, not well hidden behind his baseball cap and sunglasses. He placed a clip board on the podium, adjusted his varsity jacket, and gave his own speech.

"My name is Coach Boomer. You may know me as Sonic Boom... you may not. Regardless, when I call you by your name, you will stand up here in front of your entire class and demonstrate your power. I will sort you into either Hero or Sidekick." The coach's eyes, though hidden, were undoubtedly narrowed as he squared his shoulders afresh and tightened his jaw. "There have been," he continued, "a certain number of what I like to call… 'Whiner-Babies' who see fit raise their voices against me. Rest assured: my voice is louder, my word is law, and my decision is final.  
"Now… Able!"

A hand raised from the front row. "Olaf, sir!"

"I thought I made myself clear, Able. Get up here."

"Right away, sir!" the hand went down. Anna was too far back to see until the lanky young man on the short side with… curly white hair piled on top of his head ascended the steps. Olaf, smiling warmly, turned to face his peers immediately. "Hello, everyone! My name is Olaf, and I like- "

The coach sighed, "Able."

"Yes, sir?"

"Shut up and power up."

Unphased and with a "Right away, sir!" Olaf took a deep breath in. And his white hair sprouted from all over his body. His face, his arms, his everything; snow white hair grew… as did the rest of him. Until the young man looking a bit over 5 feet was around 7 in both height and breadth, his shoulders cracking as he transformed.

The coach looked unimpressed. "Car." He pushed a button on a remote, and that very ton object dropped from the ceiling, caught by the super. The coach put the remote back in his jacket pocket, exchanging it again for his pen as he wrote on his clip board. "Olaf Able… Abomin Able's grandson, no doubt… Hero."

The creature known as Olaf grunted as he threw the car behind the stage. Then he transformed again, his underwear the only clothing still fitting around his waist. "No, sir. Abomin Able is my great uncle, sir. I'm Indomit's grandson."

"Oh…" the coach's confidence dwindled. He stammered, "I… I'm sorry for your loss. Zombie warfare, wasn't it? No one expected Inquisición to rise those poor Spanish sailors from their graves." Olaf just shrugged. Gruffly, Coach Boom continued, "We'll get you on a weightlifting regimen and diet, soon. Get back with me if you want to see about a football scholarship."

At that, the beaming Olaf stood at attention. Gave a salute and a "Yes, sir!"

Recomposed, the coach nodded, "Dismissed. And to the showers, Able, put some clothes on."

A wave of laughter accompanied Olaf's blush as he realized he was in a nightmare's situation, the cackles following him as he darted to grab his backpack and sprinted for the locker room.

"Let's see, here… Bjorgman." called the man. Kristoff arose from beside her and climbed up the elevated stage. "What's your power?"

The blonde scoffed- very out of character- and took his shirt off. He had been weightlifting for a while, so he caught a few wolf-whistles from some female students when he revealed his abdomen. Boom's voice held disdain, "Bjorgman!" The freshman turned to the coach. "This isn't try-outs for Abercrombe and Fitch, alright? What… is… your POWER-OWER-ower?" The long blonde locks on Kristoff's head blew with the might of the bellow. He spread his legs, crossed his hands behind his back and closed his eyes. Deer antlers slowly protruded from Kristoff's scalp, climbing like unspindling spider's legs. He lowered his head and booked it for the nearest padded dummy, knocking it off of its stand and up to the ceiling.

"Is that it?" Coach asked. The blonde only snuffed like the beast he was in response. He scoffed and then saw Kristoff's shoulders fall in defeat. "Powerful muscles, son. But nobody around here plays reindeer games… unless…" Hope glimmered in Kristoff's eyes. "Can you fly?"

Kristoff tried to hop off the house. Every winter. So Anna knew he couldn't, since he always sank straight into the pile of snow they shoveled to cushion his fall; but the boy lied, "I don't know."

The coach replaced his pen with the remote from his coat pocket, again. He pushed a button.

Kristoff was spring-boarded from the stage, catapulted to the ceiling where he held on tight to the rafter. "Well?" the coach hollered.

"No! Nope! Can't fly, sorry."

The coach tisked in disappointment. Angling his head towards Kristoff's up direction, "Side-kick," the faculty declared. His remote deployed a mat to inflate underneath Kristoff before it returned to his coat pocket, again changing for the pen. "Boston!" was declared as a mass fell onto the safety cushion.

Unfortunately, with a name like Stronghold, Anna knew she would be among the last. The energy coursed through her as she wanted this entire sorting to be over. She didn't have a power, anyway, she knew she would be Sidekick. She knew she would be Elsa's sidekick. Anna wondered what Elsa was doing and tried to remember where her sister was. She hadn't been paying attention, since she had been heavily distracted all morning and especially as Elsa separated from her. The young girl concentrated on the structure she had seen Elsa heading towards. Anna pulled out the map and inspected where she was, where the bus had dropped them off, and the direction Elsa had walked. Science and Mathematics. Mathematics was on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Elsa said she would be in Calculus-Based Physics II. There was only one room for that. Anna thought hard about her sister as she stared at the space. She wished she could be next to her. Aggravating Elsa as little as possible, but next to her all the same.

Anna was no longer sitting in a gym, surrounded by people. She was not alone, for a girl was in front of her, on the floor. Hard at work, cleaning the cobblestone floor with a brush and bucket in front of a roaring fireplace.

" _Wait… what_?" Anna looked around; she and the girl were in a large room of what seemed to be a stone castle. An arching window overlooked property, snow blanketing gardens which stretched to meadows beyond. A gardener tended to clusters of roses. Once Anna turned back to look at the great room, she could see there were banners and tapestries stretching high to the ceiling. Chandeliers unlit, the sunshine reflecting on the snow did a fine job along the smooth rock walls and the fire's cheery glow brightened higher, to the intricate designs of the molded ceiling.

Anna noted the floor girl's dedication paid off, a visible layer of grime where she had not worked was defined against the shining glimmer where she had finished. Before she could ask if she could give the girl a hand, Anna detected a person in the shadows, behind the girl. Watching her. They were slender and silent as they stepped into the light. A blonde braid across her shoulder, dressed in light blue suit pants and a tucked-in white blouse, the young woman was peeling the leather spats off of her heels with her toes. Elsa unbuckled her belt. Unfastened the front of her slacks. Anna was enraptured until she saw the want on Elsa's face was directed towards the girl working on the floor.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, hiding how hurt she felt. "What are you doing?"

The girl on the floor looked up from her work and over her shoulder, at Elsa, before turning back to her job. Not before Anna had finally recognized her own image. She might have been wearing a maid's outfit but she recognized her body, then. It was her figure, her features, her freckles dusted along the neckline and brushing the bridge of the girl's nose.

But it wasn't. It was winter, here, but it was the fall semester. She was not here, she knew, she was in a gymnasium in the sky. She tried to listen for the murmuring voices of her classmates, but only heard the scratching of the brush as the girl toiled. Then heard a flutter of fabric and a gasp. She opened her eyes and saw her sister mounted over her figure. "Please, stop, Miss Stronghold," the girl pled. "No!"

"I'm sorry you feel this way, Anna." Elsa flicked her finger and ice restraints formed around the girl's wrists, forcing the palms to stay flat on the floor. "But… you're not in a position to tell me that." She saw her older sister place her hands in tight grips on her hips and push fresh ice into her. In center of the room, Anna screamed while along its edge, she moaned in want. Elsa never spoke to her first. Elsa never told her how much she loved her or that she wanted her, at all. She thought this as she watched Elsa fuck her from behind. The older sister's angelic face, usually cold and emotionless, enraptured from being inside of her. Absolute lust, as the woman plowed her. "Oh, but you're so tight around me, Anna. Fuck, you're squeezing me so hard I see stars. You're so beautiful like this, I just had to take you, don't you understand?"

"Please don't, Elsa, oh, please. Oh… uh…" the image of her hitched in breath.

Full of hope, of joy, the blonde inquired, "There?" She straightened her back and pulled the cock nearly all the way out before slowly easing back into what was supposed to be her little sister; which gasped. The elder raised herself up slightly angling her entrance as she went out again. And lifted one hand off of the hip to the front. Two fingers glazed themselves in cum before sliding over the younger girl's clit as Elsa plunged in again.

"Ohhhh…" the girl bit her lip but still a whimper escaped.

Elsa did the action again. "You like this? This feels good?" Concern and love laced every syllable.

"Unf… ah- uhhh, no… No!" Anna's copy sobbed breathlessly through tears, "Oh, God help me… oh, yes, but I don't want this! God, please, someone, anyone- hah- help m-me!" was managed before a moan emerged and her front dropped to the floor and her ass presented itself higher in the air. Which only spurred Elsa to pound into her harder.

It was wrong, what Elsa was doing to the doppelgänger but… "Good girl, Anna," she said as she fucked her like a bitch, "Such a good girl…" Anna heated up watching. If it truly was Anna underneath Elsa, she would be thanking God, not pleading for Him to make it stop.

"Just wait," Elsa bargained, "I'll give you a treat for being so good. I'll clean you up when I'm done with you, hm?" Elsa pulsed faster, in and out, "Would you like that?" She slowed the pace as she fucked the whimpering girl's cunt. "You're so dirty now," she eased back slowly, "but I'll make sure to lick up every last drop of the mess you've made." She pushed fast and hard, withdrawing slowly, shoved her icy cock in but achingly slid it out like a precious treasure from Anna's box only to dive deep back in with powerful haste.

On one withdraw, she stayed just as far back as she could without removing the tip. Anna whined, herself, and then her image groaned. "Do you still not want this, Anna?"

"I hate this," the false girl sighed.

"Addicts hate their drugs, but they still want them," Elsa reasoned. "So bad they feel they need them. Do you want me, Anna?" Elsa ran her tongue along the neck of what she had imagined her sister to be, "Do you need me, now?"

"Oh, God, I do. Please, Elsa, please keep going, God, let me come, please!"

That was when God spoke. His voice reverberating throughout the castle in a Swedish accent, "Class dismissed." Before the world crumbled.

Anna was back in the gymnasium. "Power up, Quentin." Anna was back in the gymnasium, surrounded by students. Tiffany Quentin flew around the room without the assistance of the springboard, landing without issue. "Hero… and… Yes?"

"May I be excused to the restroom?" Anna asked.

Coach Boomer glanced over his clipboard. "Name?"

"Stronghold."

Her panties were soaked, she wouldn't last long. He glanced at his watch and jotted down the time by her name. "Be quick about it."

Anna nodded, vaulting over her friend's lap and practically sashaying to the girls' lockers at the back of the sports hall. She burst through the bathroom stall at the farthest door from the door. " 'Do you need me, now? Do you need me now? Do you need me now?' _Yes every second of every day and night, whenever you give me, however soft or hard, I'll take it, I'll take your fingers, your mouth, your fucking ice, oh, how I wanted your ice filling me up and fucking me, yes_." She didn't own anything. Nothing for stress relief. She had a pillow, in her room, she sometimes kept it between her legs. Home was too far away. She had her own fingers, but they weren't the right shape, she had to settle for them against her clit. But oh, how much better that felt than nothing. How wet she was for Elsa… it nearly didn't register that she had found her clit, there was so much slick discharge covering it. It didn't take long, to shatter. Anna felt herself come apart into fractures; her temples, neck, chest, inside of her arms, along her legs, quivering at the very low section of her abdomen. Where her main arteries lay, sparks flew, and all courtesy of Elsa's imagination.

Her labia were still puffy and sensitive, she couldn't bring herself to apply cold, soggy underwear on top of them. After a thorough toilet paper clean up, Anna pocketed her panties. She flushed, washed her hands, and walked calmly back to the assembly.

"West- ah," Coach Boomer looked again at his watch. "Ten minutes, six seconds, Stronghold. Not bad. Don't bother sitting down, Get up here."

Anna bypassed Kristoff's row, heading down the aisle and straight up the steps. "Power?"

"Advanced Empathy," She turned to face her class and addressed her audience, "It isn't much. I wouldn't be a powerful force. However, I am fully willing and to serve a super from the advanced track."

"Inspiring," he didn't sound convinced.

The strawberry blonde glanced at him before looking back at the class. The man had an inferiority complex, was balding, and still questioned his sexuality and religion. So many insecurities, so little time. She kept her thoughts to herself but found herself sorting through his… and a particular morning ritual, involving a border collie and a dollop of peanut butter. " _Perfect._ "Anna cleared her throat, "Coach Boomer?"

He was writing her class on his clipboard. "Why aren't you sitting down?"

"Your pet is starving, right now." His expression didn't change, but his curiosity was piqued. "You know… the one who's fond of uh… 'chewing on bones'."

Cheeks turned red. "SIIIIIIIIIIDE-KICK!" The forced voice blew her twin braids behind her shoulder.

"Hey, no need to raise your voice at me," she dropped her voice to a whisper the audience couldn't hear, "I wasn't the one who skipped breakfast, this morning. Even coaches can be villains, huh?"

The man only scowled at her, biting his own vehement words from spilling.

"Don't worry!" Anna softened. "She'll be a good girl if you give her a treat when you get home."

The grimace disappeared, the coach squared his shoulders. "What are you? Some kind of precog?"

"Not at all," she smiled, "It's like you said; I'm just a sidekick."

At twelve, students of Sky University flocked in the only direction of the cafeteria and food court. The elder Stronghold found that noon was the ideal time for lab work. In her freshman year, Elsa had once made the mistake of walking in the opposite direction of the crowd. _Once_. Being accidentally grazed by another dozen human beings nixed that mistake from ever happening again. Absolute silence crept into the hall. Even professors had hidden away, to either their offices or burrowed into the non-flammable supply closets to smoke in peace. Finally the perfect environment, the young woman strode from one doorway to another. She tucked her books under one arm and felt around her bag for her key to the reserved laboratory door.

Convinced that by isolating organ systems of organisms, Elsa hypothesized that she could potentially preserve life forms without damaging them. Ideal for space travel and exploration, and because control over temperature was her specialty, this was Elsa's doctoral project. It was fiscally effective as an investment, since Elsa was the only being that this mechanism could work for; her power was the only way to manipulate temperatures from their inner locations, so Elsa could potentially have a monopoly on the market.

However, it was only a hypothesis and not a theory. Cold-blooded amphibians and reptiles took time, but most of them could be renewed and fully function when resupplied with heat. She couldn't quite get the mammal test subjects to survive. Insects, fish, frogs, and lizards didn't have a fraction of the failure rate she was showing with the guinea pigs, which meant it was less rewarding and borderline disheartening. For every few pairs of glazed eyes that didn't brighten, the experiment would cost quite a few more blows to her heart and, to a lesser extent, her ego. Any of the few survivors had suffered either cerebrovascular damage from pressure change or had permanently lost some kind of neurofunction. She had an idea that it was probably a blood clotting issue.

" _Which would mean injecting subjects with Coumadin might help, if I can just_ find _the_ key _to the_ lab _!_ "

"Hi, Elsa," she heard. Her fingers fast-froze the metal spiral of her notebook, tiny slivers of ice had shot from her grip. The familiar voice behind her added, "You left these on the hook, this morning." Sure enough, Elsa turned around and saw a hand extending the keys she searched for by their simple ring. She focused on that ring. She wouldn't look at her sister's face. She would not.

Elsa held her hand out underneath her sister's. As always, her face was a mask of indifference as she responded with a "Thank you."

"It's not like you to forget them," Anna giggled softly. "Should I be worried?"

 _Damn it._ Elsa knew had to, then. She had to look at Anna. Anna's face was just so beguiling, Elsa avoided looking as often as she could. A gentle smile curved Anna's lips and her eyes were lit up; like always. As if every day was Christmas morning. Between the two sisters, Elsa was more like winter. Her tone was just as cold: "Why didn't you give these to me on the bus?"

Visibly hurt, Anna retracted the keys to hold them against her chest… effectively redrawing Elsa's gaze to them. "I was about to," Anna fought a grin as she saw her sister's eyes drop, "but then we drove off of a bridge and whiplashed into the atmosphere."

Elsa's head didn't angle upwards, but she closed her eyes. She would have to sanitize the keys with bromine to burn Anna's perfume off of them. Even if she couldn't smell them, she wouldn't be able to focus throughout the afternoon if she kept trying to pick up a trace of the scent. Elsa had not envied an object before, but the keys were so lucky that Anna held them. She bet if the keys were sentient, they'd feel so secure. And that they would probably laugh at Elsa.

Anna interrupted Elsa's mental tangent. "Let's go to lunch," she offered. " _Wait, what_?" Elsa's eyebrow lifted, but she neither raised her head nor opened her eyes. Though she could not see, Elsa heard Anna's enthusiastic voice and could tell that the younger sister was smiling as she gushed: "There's a chocolate fountain in the cafeteria! It's the first day of school, so there's a crowd, but I bet that if we leave right now, we'll get there before all the uncrumbled cookies get taken."

With a sigh, Elsa straightened up and did open her eyes as she looked slightly down on her younger sister. "I always skip lunch, Anna. I haven't experimented for my thesis since last semester. Right now, I have paperwork to fill out for funding the test subjects or I will not be able to make any progress on my thesis paper." She observed as her sister's tight mouth frowned.

"Well that's disappointing," Anna pouted.

Elsa allowed a hint of annoyance to taint her bolster of "It's also unavoidable."

"I just wanted to spend some time with you, Elsa," the younger justified. "I know you're busy but you're always busy. Can you seriously not spare a single hour?"

"No," Elsa told her, "I cannot." She felt no remorse for how her cold words made her sister physically back off a couple of steps. Elsa deduced it was time to change the subject. "So… what were your power placement results?"

Her sister scoffed, "Sidekick. I should have figured. Kristoff, too," Elsa thought the earlier disappointment on her sister's face was replaced afresh, therefore instantly regretted the topic she chose. Before she could offer support, Anna sighed, "Anyways, I better get going." She tossed the keys into the air. The climate super created a square, clear platform in the air to suspend them above their heads, the metal slightly skidding with inertia before it completely stilled. Anna grinned from ear to ear. "You still know just how to cheer me up, huh?"

Despite herself, Elsa did smile. "What are big sisters for?" She dispersed the vapors and caught the keys. "I'll see you on the bus home."

Anna gave a mock salute "Okay!" and beat feet to the exit at the other end of the hall. "I'll save you some treats!" she yelled as she sprinted out the door. Elsa turned to the lab door, but waited. As expected, Anna peeked back in from the open door to shout "I love you!"

"Thank you."

"What?"

She raised her voice very slightly, because hallways always echo, "I said 'thank you'."

"Pffft- Okay, aaaaaand?"

Elsa dropped her volume back to its normal level. "I love you, too, Anna." Though Elsa didn't think the younger girl could hear, Anna smiled before she was off again.

The climate super unlocked the laboratory. Elsa closed the lab door and gathered her folder off the wall. Just as she left it, the white room was the definition of sterile. She made her way to one of the many work stations, cleared table tops whose drawers were filled with beakers and graduated cylinders, test tubes and stains, strikers and microscope slips. In her element, Elsa felt a pang of loss. She should have been used to it, at that point, from any time she had ever split up from Anna. Still, the young woman missed her sister like her second half.

Steeling herself, she did what she always had done: Elsa thought of the future. She stared at her empty forms blankly as she mentally reviewed her plan.

If she spent time with Anna now, she would get too comfortable with her sister and her sister would get too comfortable with her. Elsa would slip and Anna would skitter off, never to be near her, again. All of the time that Elsa spent off of her projects were delays. The sooner Elsa's thesis was done, the sooner it would be published. Then her doctorate, then her career. She had to build a foundation.

Literally, she had to construct her own home base in a remote location. For that, she needed either an estimated eighty million euros or over one billion U.S. dollars as well as a stable income for property taxes. It would be ideal if she could build underground and not have to worry about that particular construct of society, but Anna wouldn't want to live somewhere she couldn't see sunshine. She had three years before Anna moved out of their parents' house.

Elsa would do it as soon as Anna graduated. She would either invite Anna to live with her- under the guise of working alongside her, as their parents did, it wouldn't be a lie- or she would have to abduct Anna. Either way, she needed to keep her close and before Anna could establish a bond with another super. It was the only way she would be together with her sister.

The younger woman wouldn't feel the pressures of society around her, only the pressure of Elsa's need for her. " _Anna would understand, surely._ " The girl who pulled over on interstates to help animals across would have sympathy for her sister. " _With enough information, of course_." Elsa would tell her, then, in her lair. " _That's what villains do, they explain their processes in their own lairs_." If Anna denied her immediately, then the older sister would wait for the younger inevitably. Without anyone else, Anna would have only Elsa's attention to strive for; her people-pleasing sibling always flourished under praise.

After Elsa had reassessed the ache in her chest was gone, she smiled in relief. Finally, she was ready to plunge back into her life's work.

" _That. Sucks. Royally_." Anna felt the moment her sister had stopped thinking about her and it hadn't even been ten minutes. She looked up at Kristoff beside her. "Are you seriously this glum?" He snuffed through his nose, again. The lunchroom was full of patrons chowing down, and Anna couldn't fully devote herself to emotionally supporting her friend when she was this distracted. Aside from finally having a power, Anna was surrounded in a new place.

Unlike her high school, this place was like a mall. " _Or Willy Wonka's_ ", she thought as she appreciated the Chocolate fountain spurting in front of her, one the size of an actual park's fountain, open to the public. Aside from what Anna considered as the centerpiece, there were stations with Italian, Hispanic, Slavic, and Asian foods set up around the central dining area as well as fast food chains and a small convenience store stall. "Don't let sidekick blues kick you out of commission. Not every super ends up in what they study."

Kristoff picked his head up off of the table. "They don't, huh? Name one."

"There's plenty!" Since he finally made space, Anna took the opportunity to slap a hero sub in front of him. If he couldn't _be_ a hero, he could at least _eat_ one. He muttered a thanks to her and she asked him, "What about Robin? He was on the hero track, and he got himself a gig with someone who wasn't even a super."

"Batman _was_ super. Rich."

"Oh. I guess you're right. How about Sun Girl?" she tried.

"The Human Torch's sidekick?"

"Yeah! I think her name was Mary Mitchell, though."

"She was an actual regular human, she just had _a gun_ and she went right back to being a secretary."

Anna huffed, "Well, how about Malta? That shifter who could only be a falcon? He was that one villain's sidekick, right? He molted that and became a hero!"

The heavy young man sighed, "He _tried_. His assigned Hero, _Midas_ , literally caught him and now he's extinct."

Anna had to think hard to find that golden lining, "Yeah, but… didn't they name a movie after him?"

"The Maltese Falcon was made as a joke, and regular humans ate it up like sheep," he volleyed.

"But he's still famous," Anna whined.

"Infamous, maybe." Kristoff scrutinized, "You can't think of any others, can you?"

"Uh… no. No. You're right. I'm sorry."

"Well. Thanks for the sandwich, anyways." He dug in, feeling a little better. At least Anna was in his class, and it was nice to already know someone.

She felt her friend's attitude change, which was all she needed to dig in to her own.

"Hello," said a young man with an auburn pompadour, behind her. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

The strawberry blonde fought the giggle bubbling up inside her from seeing his fluffy sideburns. "Go ahead."

"Hans?" Kristoff asked.

The new guy feigned surprise, "Hey, man! I thought you'd get into Hero for sure," he lied. Anna caught it. She also caught the slight tremor in his voice and how he walked around the table so that he sat down on the other side of Kristoff, angled towards him.

Her blonde friend introduced, "Anna, this is Hans. I met him on one of Pabby's meetings at the UN."

"Yeah? Nice to meet you," she stuck out her hand, and Hans shook it. "You looked great up there- well, uh, or rather... you uh… didn't?" This was a guy who actually had made it into Hero class. Wester-something. A light super, he had chameleon power. Some supers had invisibility, which were simply non-reflective of light, and so were called shadow-supers. Hans could blend himself, other objects, and areas into not being seen; he could alter the refraction off light.

"Thanks," laughed the young man. He then shifted back to Kristoff, "I'm sorry we won't be in the same classes."

" _Another lie,_ " Anna thought, " _Why are you-"_ Anna was back at Power Placement. But really close to the stage. Kristoff's display of removing his shirt had been slowed down. She face-palmed herself. She was back in the cafeteria and had effectively gained the attention of her friend and his acquaintance.

"Is she okay?" murmured Hans through the corner of his mouth.

Kristoff returned the mutter, "I ask myself that question every day."

Anna cleared her throat, trying to fight back another roll of laughter but couldn't help the smile splitting her face. "Kristoff, I'm going to grab some snacks for the ride home, alright? I'll see you in class."

"Uh… Good luck. You'll probably inhale them before we leave."

Normally, she would have agreed. But she was grabbing them for Elsa, effectively switching her appetites. First, she stashed the to-go bag in her backpack and made her way to the classroom. It wouldn't start for another half hour. Once she thought hard about Elsa, Anna found the young woman still was not thinking about her lonely little sister.

So the younger Stronghold had an idea to start an experiment all her own.

She sat down and concentrated on Elsa… until she wasn't in the classroom, anymore. Or any room. Anna was suspended in a white space. Confused, disoriented, but happy it had worked, again, all the same. She tilted her head. Not only did Anna not know which direction was up, she heard Etude Opus 25, by Chopin, and recognized that she had never heard it before yet she knew it fondly. She followed the sound of a piano- rather, she focused on the direction, and the sound floated towards her and became more easily heard, rather than louder.

As the notes became more clear, she saw a cluster of black lines in the distance coming closer. She noticed they swirled and bent with the influence of the music. They were words. Sentences strung out, clustering together, turning into more words. She looked beyond them. There were bundles of clustered words all around her, here. One such were being amassed in the same direction the music was still coming from. So she focused on that. Again, the music grew more defined as she listened and willed herself closer to it.

The pile of amassed lines was growing faster than Anna could read them, only a few phrases at a time, " _if I can manage_ " and " _slight increase without_ " but the words were rung out faster and faster, the wrapping lines growing longer. The cluster strands would multiply and stretch, like a silk web made of literature.

"Wow, Elsa," Anna whispered.

The music stopped.

She was still within the white space, but all of the word clusters fled from her, and although Anna reached out, what came closer was an even greater mass. Unlike the small cluster of words, this was a large sphere the size of a building in front of her. Splashed with bright colors; blues, reds, yellows and pinks and whites. It was a collection of what looked like moving two-dimensional pictures. Anna saw herself, smaller, fawning over a lily, whispering, "Wow, Elsa! _"_. She saw her smaller self in all of the pictures. She was tracing a picture of a snowflake, one Elsa had sketched. She was smiling at a small castle her sister had made of ice. There were millions of stars in the sky and she was outstretched on a roof, looking up, and Anna realized Elsa had been looking at her. They were together in all of the moving images. One instance of time she didn't recognize… Anna was the same age but wearing a white gown… Elsa was looking into a mirror to see her and dressed in white, as well. Anna didn't realize she had reached out to touch the screen until she felt everything. She was overcome with sorrow, because she knew this wasn't real but also felt hope because this could be a dream come true. Elsa watched her sister's words leave her lips, smiling, "Wow, Elsa." Euphoria was achieved in a happiness Anna had never imagined possible, and Anna felt it like she was made of nothing but perfection.

She felt a jab in her side and Anna was abruptly seated in a chair seeing the teacher in front of her and writing on a dry-erase board. "Welcome to… Hero… Suh-Pport…" Her body was so… heavy. "My name is… Mr. Boy…" The teacher turned back to face the class. "Well… I'll be teaching you everything you need to know about how to help your Hero."

Kristoff was next to her, and had just elbowed her flank "Whoa, Anna, get over it. You're going to have to listen in this one." Seeing his friend was still bewildered, he apologized, "Sorry if it hurt. I guess I don't know my own strength."

Elsa's mind was so beautiful and she had just been torn out of it… " _Has the room always been this grimy?_ "

Anna just wanted to cry. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. The shock from being somewhere completely without senses had been so different that returning to reality had been relatively like waking from a good dream only to drop into a nightmare.

Her sister saying " _Wow, Elsa_ ," was a strange thought to form when pounding anticoagulants into a powder with a mortar and pestle. Especially after Elsa had already distanced herself from her sister and was eye-deep in her project. She decided to use an oral blood thinner to reduce risk of infection and now she had to estimate the dosage. Strange, to have a thought like that while performing a menial task.

Then again, everything Elsa ever did was so that she could have her sister beside her. Perhaps she needed some motivation and her mind was providing archives as encouragement. It was a nice thought. Happy. It left as soon as it had arrived.

"See, Kristoff? We still get an action-packed thrill-ride." Anna strapped herself into… well, she'd like to think of it as "her" seat on the bus. "We get to learn about grappling hooks and pulley systems, how to detect traps, how to disable _bombs_ , what more could you ask for?" Elsa was looking out the window, again, but Anna felt her smiling. " _Good._ " Her tallest friend was sitting across the aisle from her and in a light-hearted mood, as well.

The arrangement would have been identical, if not for one side-burned male who was seated between the window and Kristoff. Her blonde friend side-eyed her, and responded: "I know that I _did not_ want the Poisons' Immunity course," he told her. "Heroes never take it as an elective because it's a requirement for us Sidekicks. It's bullshit, I tell you!" He crossed his arms.

"Hey," interjected Hans, "just be thankful you aren't allergic to peanuts." Kristoff only turned to him. "I mean, just imagine being a getting caught by a villain. The worst way to go would by far be your arch enemy, hovered above you, and the last words you'd ever hear would be 'Deez Nuts'."

He began to laugh, but Kristoff shook his head, "Dude-"

"No," Anna affirmed, but she grinned openly at the young man.

"Fine, that was a stretch," Hans amended, "but speaking on behalf of the Hero class: I do thank you very much for your sacrifice." The comment gained a shoulder's shove from the blonde.

Anna figured, "So you're staying over at Kristoff's for…?"

"Weightlifting, pizza, and watching football," Hans answered as he held up his hand.

Kristoff high-fived him and added, "Gonna be a non-stop bro-fest. All that's missing is beer… but you know how Pabby is about underage drinking."

"Why don't you move into the dorms, next semester?" asked Hans. "I'm dorming with a senior who's out by the end of this fall."

Kristoff and Anna glanced at each other. " _He works quick_ ," their looks mutually shared.

Pursing his lips, Kristoff hesitated before not committing. "Sounds like a fun time. I'll talk to Pabby about it."

"I could," Hans shrugged, "y'know, ask him for you, if you think that would help.."

"Hans," Kristoff sighed before he continued, "I don't have that kind of money. My Pabby doesn't have that kind of money. We travel together on the Tutoring Royals with Oracle Lecturers' dime."

"Oh," Hans looked down at his knees. He held a hand to the back of his neck, "My bad, Kristoff, I had no idea."

"No problem, man. You didn't know. But I meant I can look into scholarships, alright? I don't want to put my Pabby through something about money if I can help it. He's done enough for me."

Hans nodded.

Anna needed to break that tension. "Brotime sounds gross, actually." The two men looked at her. "Two boys sweating and belching in the same room? Football games last like three to four hours, right? Might as well be a bog of stench."

Rolling his eyes, Kristoff lightened up, to banter. "Yeah, except we use deodorant. You should try it sometime, Stinker." Anna only stuck her tongue out, her mission accomplished. "Besides, is 'girl time' so different?"

Her freckled nose scrunched as she considered. "I think so; we read books and cook together before we watch movies."

"That sounds like you live in Snoresville," Hans voiced.

"Or off the coast of Boringland," Kristoff assisted.

"Isn't that near Cape Nevercared?"

"Only when you take exit I-Left."

"If you see 'Honesty Turnpike', please make a legal U-turn: you've gone too far."

"Okay, okay, point taken, geez." Anna laughed.

The two boys continued along and when Anna quit talking, just bearing witness to her friends' banter, Elsa stopped listening. Still staring out the window, her foot had begun to tap. Kristoff had called it: "girl time". " _When was the last time Anna and I did that_?" she wondered.

It had been quite some years, she knew. Anna had been running Cross Country, back then. Elsa had made spaghetti to load the younger sister up on carbs the day before a race. Their parents had been out, so they had watched Beauty and the Beast together. Anna had fallen asleep. At that thought, Elsa's lips quirked ever so slightly upwards at their corners. " _Ah, yes, of course_ ," the blonde recalled. Elsa had kissed Anna's forehead, that night. She had wanted to do more, of course; Anna's head was on her shoulder, her button-down pajama top had come loose and she hadn't been wearing anything underneath. However, where the innocent kiss had deviated from the plan, anything more would destroy it. Nothing should get in the way of Elsa's plan. " _So far, nothing has,_ " she thought.

She heard her sister's chatter next to her and tuned back in. However, her mind also began working on a different issue at hand: when she would next get the house to herself. Apparently, Kristoff invited the boy with sideburns over instead of Anna. That was usually Elsa's window of privacy. When Anna went out with Kristoff, it would generally last between one to four hours. Over the summer, it was about twice a week. Now, Elsa realized, she would have to be careful.

The eldest Stronghold shut her eyes when she understood that her usual pent-up frustrations may need to wait a number of weeks before release. " _Surely Anna will join a club or something_ ," she hoped.

"Elsa?" Although surprised, the blonde didn't startle from her sister's voice, despite it being so very close beside her. Although Anna's attention did stand her forearm hairs at attention with an electric tingle. A blonde eyebrow bowed up, but she stayed staring out the window just long enough to notice the house across the street from her family's. Elsa stood and made a terrible mistake. When the younger sister had observed her elder rising, Anna had turned away from her to exit behind Kristoff and Hans. With Anna's back to her, Elsa had breathed deeply through her nose, unfortunately gasping her sister's shampoo scent. Just hormones and light sweat, really, but that subtle and glorious fragrance of woman that was ever so slightly sweet. She was right to have burned the keys with antiseptic. Otherwise she would probably have sniffed them throughout the night. She felt her sex prepare. " _I'll have to eat something spicy to burn that out_ ," Elsa thought as she followed her sister off of the bus.

To her, Anna had the most attractive everything. Eyes, freckles, smile, hair, body shape, and scent. Elsa's favorite was her sister's scent. She wouldn't go to Anna's Cross Country meets because her sweaty, hard-worked sister smelled so very strongly, Elsa wouldn't resist lathering herself in it for long. She had settled for when a worn-out Anna had come home, then discarded her clammy, sweaty shorts and jersey into the laundry hamper in the hallway, and retired to her room. Laundry was by far Elsa's favorite chore. The fantasy of those shorts, their build-in underwear, soaking up her sibling where Elsa wanted her nose buried the most... she would come so hard with that smell, the dryer drowning out her mewls with its own pulsing ruckus.

Elsa was staring as her sister leaned into the under compartment of the bus for their bags. Her lilac dress spanned over her backside, Anna had something under the material on her right hip. Her calculative eyes narrowed at the bulge too bulky to be a wrinkle. Elsa's torso began to also lean forward, her eyebrows knit together, as she considered what could be in the pocket. " _Not the shape of Anna's cell phone. Not the shape of anything, really._ " She straightened when her sister did, and Anna smiled as she handed Elsa her own bag. That angelic, sweet, loving and adorable smile that was Elsa's favorite. The young woman pursed her lips and about-faced, not wanting her sister to see her gulp down the lust she had for her. Elsa realized, as she strode to the front door, that she should have thanked Anna for grabbing her bag for her. However, the eldest decided it was already too late.

Luckily, Anna had not expected her sister to thank her. The freshman had stayed bent over longer than she had needed for her own pleasure. On the bus, she had felt her sister's mood shift and her eyes settle on her ass into something border-line of a leer once they had both descended the stairs. Although the attention was ridiculously welcome, Anna had forgotten that she had not slipped into a spare pair of underwear until a trail slid down her inner thigh, cooling as it traveled. In an attempt to hide a certain thrill coursing along her spinal column, Anna straightened herself to a fully upright position of standing before she handed Elsa her shoulder bag. It had apparently not worked, due to the curious scrutiny Elsa held for her in that moment. She raised her own eyebrows and cocked her head to the side with a lopsided smile. The show of innocence her sister usually would melt for had worked well enough, since Elsa turned on heel and walked toward their house. She waved farewell to Kristoff and Hans as she followed the love of her life.

The Strongholds' home was pretty plain; it needed to be, since it was technically a secret base. To the common eye, there was no entry way but there were stairs immediately along one side wall which lead up into the second floor; Anna's, Elsa's, and the master Stronghold bedrooms were up there, along with two bathrooms. The front door opened into the home's living room and beyond were a kitchen with breakfast nook, a dining room, and a home office. The entrance into the secret sanctum was behind the bookshelf in the office, and that basement was an underground fortress where the Stronghold Family would hold anything from family meetings to private plans among their souvenirs hard-earned in battles the married couple had won.

"Elsa?" Anna asked as the blonde opened the front door. The younger sister walked past, her hand falling into her dress pocket and clutched what she had left there. Elsa didn't miss it. "It's been such a long day," she continued, "I definitely need a nap." To make a show of it, Anna huffed before she finished: "But I was hoping… after that… Would you mind if we had 'girl time'? Like we used to?"

Practically knitting her eyebrows, Elsa tried to be discreet in her glances of Anna's pocketed hand. Curiosity gnawing on her bone marrow, she tried to stifle her raw nerve endings by clutching her arms to herself and looking anywhere but her sister. She took a deep breath, consenting, "That sounds like a good idea. The nap and the… time together. But I have a paper to write." She watched as her strawberry blonde temptress turned around to look at her and focused her own gaze on the island in the kitchen before she could look into those teal eyes that haunt her every fantasy. "I guess when you're done, I could use my laptop while you watch something on yours."

"Oh," Anna intoned with disappointment. So Elsa's eyebrow perked up and she had to look her sister's face, again. The younger tucked a stray lock of bangs behind her ear and played with one of her twin braids… "Well I was actually hoping we could nap together," she told Elsa as her other hand stayed in her pocket.

With pursed lips, Elsa shrugged her shoulders. "I have to get some laundry going."

Anna looked away, nodded, and ascended the steps without another word. Even though she began walking towards the kitchen, she watched Anna. From her vantage point, Elsa could see a her sibling take out whatever had been in her pocket, but could not see what it was… just before she saw Anna unzip her dress and release constellations of freckles on her shoulders and back to the open air before completely out of sight. Elsa heard the clothes hamper snap shut.

After she licked her lips, Elsa took a steadying breath. She waited. Apparently, Anna was hesitant about something; she hadn't gone in her own room, yet.

Anna's primary objective had been one of two royal blue towels which had hung in the bathroom she shared with her sister. Although Anna was fond of using only her own singular, pink beach towel for drying everything after a shower… she had a difficult time choosing which one of Elsa's she would want to borrow. Her sister had a smaller towel, for her hair, and a larger for her body. Today, without much of an inner debate, Anna chose the larger of the two. Completely dry, it still held the scent of her sister at her cleanest, trapped in its soft, cotton-linked fibers. On her way out, she stopped to look at herself in the mirror, surprised to see her own elated grin. And her own unbound breasts, covered in freckles, her hair tossed from pulling the sundress over her head. Anna wondered what Elsa liked so much about her freckles. Anna knew she liked Elsa's faint, dainty ones brushed across her nose… but that was because there were so few and no one could be close enough to see them but herself. Anna's were just… everywhere. " _Maybe that's why Elsa likes them_ ," she reasoned, as she tip-toed to her room with Elsa's towel draped over her arm.

A soft click sounded off as the door latched shut to Anna's room.

Elsa quickly opened the dryer and the washer doors, already feeling her cheeks flush. Briefly, she thought on how this flair in libido could be a Pavlovian response. Never the less, she grabbed as many damp clothes as her arms allowed then flipped them down into the dryer as her pulse quickened. She reached high for the fabric softener and added the sheets. Her hands started to shake before she pressed the start button. She left the washer door open and walked back to the steps. Towards the hamper with Anna's lilac dress.

Except when Elsa was at the top of the stairs, the dress was not in the hamper. It was on the floor.

The blonde scholar reached for the a-line and cradled it in her hands. It really did suit Anna. A muted pastel. The top was enough support to not need a bra, and so it was the perfect place for Elsa to place against her face. Such a bust was soft and thick, having held precious cargo only moments before. And there was Anna's scent, still lingering. Thrilled yet reverent, Elsa still had a task at hand. The skirt and blouse she was wearing could wait until tomorrow, so she took the shared laundry basket back to the first floor. The young woman reached the laundry machines, set down the basket, and opened its lid before her eyebrows creased. She had definitely heard the hamper snap shut.

Nothing stood out as Elsa peered in and saw only disarrayed amalgam of clothes. There were Anna's as well as her own shirts, skirts, socks, and jeans. Her own panties, as well, were actually laying at the top of the pile, where she had left them two days ago. The elder sister sighed, then, and emptied the cold-wash basket of laundry into the machine, added detergent, and started the washer.

She walked over to her cell phone and texted their mother, to see if she should order anything for them. The parent Strongholds were in Mumbai, on a recon mission, and would probably be home anywhere between the day after tomorrow or around next week, whenever The Commander could manage his first bout of combined jet-lag and food poisoning. After I-love-you's were exchanged, Elsa ordered a couple of sandwiches, and could not help but smile when she recited Anna's favorite.

The eldest sister climbed the stairs, tucking the empty hamper in her arm, to her own bedroom. The crystal blue satin was her favorite set of pyjamas, so although her heart would probably threaten cardiac arrest when sitting next to Anna, she thought she should at least be as comfortable as possible. On the same note, she went into the restroom between her and Anna's bedrooms at the end of the hall, to exchange her pairs of contacts and grab her reading glasses.

When she came back downstairs, Elsa sat in her designated area on the corner or the couch to read online journal articles as her resources; her legs tucked up to her on the sofa, her right hand navigating pages on her laptop, balanced on her lap, and her left elbow on the arm rest of the couch, fingers lazily tapping one after the other. As soon as she had settled into a lull of productivity, Anna came downstairs to join her on the couch.

"Don't get up, Elsa. I'll get it."

Anna was in a red cotton pjs, overlaid with blue and green plaid. Where Elsa's were slip-ons, Anna's buttoned down. They were the exact same pair she had worn the last time she and Elsa had a girl's night. The older sister's eyebrows creased together, " _Get what?_ " But Anna had already opened the front door, thanking the Jimmy Johns cyclist for the sandwiches. As if stepping back in time, Anna sat directly in the center of the couch, her legs out and crossed so that her feet could rest on the coffee table… and her torso leaned in to touch her shoulder to Elsa's. Except this time, they each had sandwiches and began to intermittently take bites until there were only the paper which had wrapped them.

The elder sister's breath out was a bit more than it had rhythmically been steadied. While Elsa worked hard to concentrate on creating a graph for the oncoming experiment's data, Anna browsed the internet for her textbooks. At least, when Elsa would glance at the laptop, it would appear that way. Anna had already… " _What am I going to call this_?" Anna wondered, already observing herself through Elsa's eyes. She decided she would call it "leaving," in that moment. She wasn't "there" anymore, she was "somewhere else." And again, she could see herself but through a screen. Anna reached out, lightly touching a fingertip to the image.

Her right shoulder was the best feeling of tingle she'd felt in her life, and it spread throughout her entire body, down to her toes. Like heat resonated at the source, where Elsa's shoulder was touching her own, and there were electric bolts shooting to tell the rest of her body that she was in heaven. Her heart picked up pace, her breathing was hard to control, but she had to keep it steady because " _Anna can't know yet."_

" _So I will, someday?_ "

Elsa's screen flashed to look at Anna's face. Anna felt Elsa's eyebrow shoot upwards, something she could never do was isolate one eyebrow from the other, so the sensation was enough to know she was still touching her hand to the screen, feeling everything her older sister felt. Anna retracted her hand. " _Shit. She can hear my thoughts, if I touch it_."

" _How am I going to get out of here_?" she wondered. With Hans, it had been so easy. His mind wasn't shaped like this, it was very linear. She had wanted in, and gotten in. He had been thinking of Kristoff, and only thinking of one thing he had seen him doing. She had found an exit by thinking of exiting, and she had returned into herself. With Elsa… there was so much to navigate.

"Anna?"

She had to get out of there. She couldn't leave because she didn't know how. The first time was because Elsa stopped thinking… the second time, Kristoff had elbowed her body. " _Maybe it's like a dream_ ," she thought, and without another one, she just punched herself.

A fist, her own fist, punched her cheek.

"Anna?!"

The younger sister again assessed her surroundings. She was looking at Elsa, she was no longer within Elsa, she was on the couch, in their living room, and her right cheek _really hurt_. "I mean, a sidekick. I'll be someone's sidekick, someday. I know I shouldn't be surprised but… I still don't even know how I could be helpful, you know?" she kept rambling, "I mean, I don't know much about technology or healing so I can't help with supplies for my hero," Anna could ramble and everything would seem normal. "I'd like to, though. I would like to learn about programming so I can at least create a few gadgets or access a few files for when my hero needs them." Elsa never wanted to stop her rambling, Anna realized as she kept going, "Plus, I mean, that's where all the need is, now. It's in hacking security feeds to erase or doctor evidence against supers. I'd like to protect my hero, like that; you know, protection equally exchanged so we can… stay… together." Elsa was the only one who let her ramble on until she ran out of what to say. "Or something. I don't know. Never mind."

There was a long silence, but Anna felt Elsa's arm shift so that it surrounded her opposite shoulder. Elsa was hugging her. It was a half-hug, but Anna's stomach did somersaults. In a sweet, rare voice that Anna had barely heard her sister use- not since they were small- Elsa told her: "That idea is beautiful. Don't question it. Just make sure that you enjoy what you do to make it happen."

Anna swallowed and looked up so that she met Elsa's piercing eyes, hooded by such long lashes. "I just want to make them happy."

Elsa half smiled, her eyes widened, and her single eyebrow shot up again. "But you are already the best at that."

Always, Anna always always always wanted to kiss Elsa. She wanted to please Elsa. She wanted Elsa to be happy, to smile at her, to tell her she loved her all the time because she knew Elsa needed to hear it. It hurt her sister when she didn't think it was the same kind of love, but she didn't want Anna to know what kind of love it was, not until there would be no way for anyone to deny it to them. Right now, there were still parents, professors, laws, and social ridicule. Elsa didn't want Anna subject to it, Anna knew that. But she wanted to take Elsa, right there on the couch. Take her lips and her body and tell her it would be alright and to just let her take charge.

But Elsa wouldn't want that, she wouldn't be ready. She wouldn't believe Anna.

So Anna swallowed everything she wanted to say and clutched her fingers into the fabric of her pyjama bottoms. She smiled, because she could at least say, "Thanks, Elsa."

She lay her head on Elsa's shoulder, tucked her own feet up, like her sister, and put her laptop on the coffee table. "Whatcha doin'?"

She felt Elsa's lungs expand. Not just to answer, but in pride for what she had done and what she was doing for Anna in the long run and how well it should work out. "This is how I will keep track of my experiment…" Elsa explained while Anna even got to nuzzle her sister's shoulder.

Once Elsa had recognized she may be liable to cross from sisterly affection and into physical posession as she stroked Anna's arm, she split them apart. With the excuse of being too tired to even watch a movie, Elsa arose from the couch and then pet Anna's head and caressed her cheek in the same motion.

Her sinuses were no longer on fire by the time Elsa started brushing her teeth. The mint was doing a fine job of getting the spicy teriyaki aftertaste of her sandwich out of her mouth. Anna's dress was waiting for her, laid out on her bed, like a proper replacement of a lover. The bedroom was not locked, but Elsa left the bathroom door open so she could keep an eye on the hallway. And on Anna's door, which was shut. Their parents shouldn't be home, so as soon as Elsa had heard snoring, she knew she had time to herself.

Far from spontaneous, she felt ill prepared to take care of herself. However, she felt pressured into a now-or-never situation. The thought of sharing her space with Anna- for hours on end, on a daily basis, and without easing the intense need within herself- was a sweet agony. Theoretically, she needed to take care of herself as soon as possible. Nonetheless, after she had finished brushing her teeth, washing her face, and brushing her hair… Elsa thought about how long the day really had been.

" _Paperwork, studies, traveling, surrounded by people, walking all over campus…_ " she hadn't thought about it, before, but… once she had begun to, she realized it had indeed been a long, hard day. She really was tired. She definitely needed to sleep. " _Anna won't miss her dress for a while, will she?_ " and then the hesitant thought occurred to her, " _I can just send it to be dry-cleaned before the weekend._ " After all, Anna was the kind of girl to wear different outfits throughout the month and probably would not choose that particular dress for a while.

It was a fine thought but an odd thought. She and Anna, together, for the first time in forever. Elsa hadn't thought of it before, that she could consider them the entity: " _We._ " Elsa pulled her duvet back from her bed as she smiled and climbed in; asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Anna felt like she was a cheesy sideshow hypnotist, telling her sister how she felt veeery sleeeeeeeeepy, but Elsa really was out like a light. All Anna did was enter Elsa's mind, say "tiring," and she could see everything that exhausted her sister. Elsa felt so much at once, which surprised Anna who rarely saw even a flicker of emotion on her sister's face. She didn't know for how long or how hard Elsa was going to stay that way, but she did know that her sister was asleep and not dreaming.

The strawberry blonde eased out of her bed. Once she tip toed to her door and slowly pushed the thing open, she could see her sister's room directly across the hall. Elsa's door was still open, so easy for Anna when she crept in.

First, she knocked on the door, still swung within the room. Her sister's breathing stayed steady, her consciousness unaware. So Anna closed the door, to see if the noise of it shutting would wake her sister. Sleep still clutched her. "Elsa?" she asked. She waited but her older sister did not change positions. She climbed up into bed with her, the bed dipped where her knees pressed down and the mattress groaned, and Elsa's body shifted but… nothing else. No warnings or raised pulse. Nothing but deep, undisturbed, well-deserved sleep.

When Anna peeled back her sister's cover, her image of soft, satin pjs were so very sinful. Elsa's cheek was against the pillow, neckline was low and her chest was up, her top stretched tight across her breasts as she slept on her back. Anna swallowed as she let her eyes feast on Elsa, where her pale and soft skin became wrapped in loose, flowing fabric. Vulnerable. The opportunity was just too good to ignore. She licked her lips and dipped her head down to Elsa's neck, just to smell her sister at her pulse. Sweet, like roses, and fresh, like snow; the skin was unblemished by anything; no moles, birthmarks, scrapes or scratches from any itch… " _A taste_ ," she reasoned, leaning forward.

She planted her hands above Elsa's shoulders and shifted her knee so that she was hovering directly above her sister. She breathed in that scent again, because she could. Because Elsa usually did not let her get so close. Because she needed the intimacy of her sister, sleepy, calm, and lovingly oblivious to all anxieties that usually assaulted her at every corner in reality. Anna loved her sister the way she was right there: brilliant, fatigued, and… spent. The younger sister just wished the energy which had left Elsa could be all her fault. Envious of the activities of the day taking the potential, stealing the passion her sister should be giving to her. And Anna did feel that was a selfish idea. It was an angry one, tainted with a grudge toward something that was not anyone's fault. So Anna wanted just a piece of what should be, by all rights, hers. It was her sister, her mutually returned love, the light of Anna's life for which she would do anything… " _and who would do anything to take me as her own_ ," the girl understood. The realization sent an excessively pleasured chill down her spine. With that elegant smell of Elsa in her senses, Anna closed her mouth over the side of her sister's neck.

She had not prepared herself to hear a small, surprised hum from the girl beneath her. Anna's thighs seized and she felt herself fight the automatic weakness from the response. Her body felt fatigued instantly, but she needed more. Once her braced arms were strained to keep her hovered above the blonde, Anna stroked her tongue against Elsa's neck and was rewarded with a contented sigh from below.

A harsh whine clawed through Anna's throat as she breathed out, only to instantly suck more air in through her nose, still branded with the scent of Elsa. She was soaring high. Everything buzzing inside of her and around her. Her braced arms collapsed to her elbows, and Anna's hands shot to Elsa's hair, fingers massaging the blonde locks against their scalp. Her knees dove down, to press her pelvis against the body of the woman under her, grinding the sensitive nerves between her legs along Elsa's tight abdomen.

She had to calm down, had to calm down, calm down, calm down, but her heart was racing and her nerves were firing and Elsa was right fucking there, she was there and she knew the older sister wanted her, she could just take her " _If Elsa would just swallow her fucking anxiety long enough to_ …"

Hands were at her hips and Anna instantly stilled. Elsa was awake. She hadn't been monitoring Elsa's consciousness. The palms roamed up to her ass, rubbing there for a moment. Just before they slipped past the pajama bottoms and left a trail of cool frost in their wake, along Anna's bare skin. Almost cooing, Elsa sighed out and ran her hands back upwards, up the sides of Anna's back. Gently coaxing her sister down to her, the older sister whispered into the ear next to her lips: "What a bad girl, Anna." The warmth of breath washed over Anna's ear, heating up everything and making her hyper aware of the cold mist along her back and ass.

"This isn't your room." Elsa's teeth clamped on Anna's earlobe. Somehow, Anna's shoulders gave way and she fell, allowing all of her weight to press against the surface of her sister. Submitting to her. Wanting everything and to give anything. Without any energy herself, Anna couldn't do anything but wait. "We are not children, anymore," the woman's voice lulled, feeling like every syllable reverberated throughout her system, "Did you think I would cuddle you? Like when we were younger?" The younger sister let herself be held by the woman underneath her, her chest cushioned by the pillowed, supple body beneath of her own. "My desire for you is too strong, my love. If you get this close to me, I will take you whether you want me or not." Elsa bit Anna's jaw, "Deliberately." She nipped her cheek, "Completely." She stroked her tongue along Anna's lips. "Mine and no one else's," she claimed before her lips took Anna's. They enveloped and controlled the mouth of the girl above, who accepted and responded whole-heartedly.

Elsa's knees tucked up between Anna's legs. She flipped them over so that Elsa was just as close and just as powerfully surrounding as Anna had always wanted her… then Anna became aware that she was the one who had been dreaming.

All the same, Anna felt her sister's knee move to between her legs. Elsa was consciously with her. They were linked, like this. But Anna had linked with Elsa and made her sleep... In her sleep. She didn't know that this was something that could happen. That her power could slip away from her. That she could force another into her own consciousness.

When she forced her eyes open, Anna was in her own room and in her own bed. However, Elsa's influence was still surrounding her. She still felt the pouring frost along where Elsa's hands were still roaming in her own conscious. Still smelled her sister's scent in her nose, still felt Elsa's knee digging into her crotch, forcing it to discharge evidence of her actual want for her. Anna bit her lip and kept her eyes open, not seeing Elsa. It was too sweet of a hope, it was too perfect of a situation, and the sensations were enough, for now. Anna looked at her bedside table as she felt Elsa's fingers spread and push back down to slip under her pajama bottoms. The digital clock read three in the morning. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes; she went back. When she opened her eyes again, Elsa's were locked with hers. Those cool, gentle hands returned to her hips. When Anna bit her lip, Elsa smirked and teased two fingers along the slick heat of her little sister's sex.

With a lift of her hips, Anna received them briefly inside. "No, Anna," her sister dismissed her, retracting her fingers from where they should stay. "You're not ready for me, yet." Elsa's breath shifted to Anna's clavicle. A free hand moved from Anna's hip, it dragged under Anna's shirt along her side, popping the bottom two buttons. "I want you…" she stroked teasing fingers around Anna's areolas, "dripping." Anna came as if on cue. Elsa laughed while she praised, "Such a good girl."

Elsa took her fingers out from Anna's warm center. Anna watched as Elsa lifted the cum-stringed fingers and licked them clean, eyes never straying from hers. "I can't wait anymore, Anna." Elsa said, a rasp of craving in her voice. Her chest breathed a heavy sigh. "There's one way I've always wanted you, you know? You've always had a way with words, but… when you talk to others, Anna? Although I listen to every word that falls from your lips, sometimes I just look at that beautiful mouth of yours and think about how I want to fill it." Elsa stroked her thumb across Anna's bottom lip. "Because I'm selfish," she asserted. "and I don't want anyone else to hear what you have to say. I don't want you to talk to anyone else," Elsa leaned back in so that her lips caressed Anna's ear with every word, "but mostly I want you to know: that mouth should be used. Just for me and my purposes."

Suddenly, Anna was aware of people outside of Elsa's room. They weren't there, just like Anna was not in Elsa's room. She actually knew that. This was her own fear. This was her own terror. Their parents' judgment. Her friends' and others' opinions. She cared. Anna cared about others when Elsa did not. Her older sister had been right; if it was just the two of them, it would not matter. But there were others who mattered to Anna. Not a fraction as much as Elsa mattered to her, not a fraction of the love she held for her sister, but they were still important.

She didn't mean to, but she could not help but think of all of the people she cared about who would leave her if they found out how she and her sister felt about one another.

"Elsa, we can't," but Anna's sentence was caught in her throat. For the first time that Anna could remember, Elsa interrupted her. And with a kiss.

Their parents, grandparents, Kristoff, their peers, professors, everyone Anna had ever met. One by one, they filed into a line outside of the door. As soon as she accidentally thought of another person, the line grew. Their distain still hurt, in the core of her heart. And they were standing just outside of Elsa's closed bedroom. Elsa was right, Anna acknowledged. She wasn't ready.

"Open that mouth for me," Elsa demanded. "Or I'm going to open it for you."

"Elsa, please," Anna begged, but Elsa took the opportunity to plunge her fingers into her mouth. Firmly between Anna's lips, Elsa managed to grab Anna's tongue. She climbed up her sister and forced her head down deep into the pillow, used leverage to her advantage, and sat directly on her face. Although Anna had closed her mouth, Elsa conjured her ice phallus. The crystals shaped a growing, solid form and forced their way into her mouth, as well. Elsa moaned as she felt her sister's tongue. Elsa spread her legs wide against Anna's face. She thrust her pelvis hard, deeper, she needed more, the stimulation was not enough.

" _If it were not a dream_ ," Anna thought as she felt her sister's penis slide down her throat, " _there would be no way to breathe_."

Then Elsa grimaced, one hand yanked her younger sister's hair. "Open wider, Anna, your teeth…" and sighed in relief as she was obeyed. Tears in Anna's eyes, she could not disperse her fears of the people outside of the door walking in. She was certain they would open the door. In her panic, the doorknob turned.

When Elsa glanced to the sound, Anna, shoved her sister off of her body. The force against Anna's hands served to wake herself up. She heard Elsa gasp, even through two closed doors and a hallway.

But Elsa was right, all along.

Anna would not be ready until she stopped caring about others. But that was all Anna could do, in life, was to care. And care so much for people with such little impact. It was enough to bridle her lust for Elsa with the fear of being unwanted and unloved.

That made Anna feel such a vile, retched thing in her gut.

That meant, to Anna, that Elsa's love would not be enough for her.

Which wasn't fair, because Anna was all Elsa ever wanted in the world.

"No," the whisper hitched in what sounded like pain as Elsa choked back a sob. In her room, she was alone. Without Anna. A few feet of space between their rooms may as well have been miles. " _A dream_ ," she bitterly mused. Elsa couldn't breathe, her chest was so tense. She swallowed and took forced a hitched deep breath in through her nose, failing before steadying her exhale, doing it again at least a bit more smooth, hissing on the breath out through her teeth.

Already sitting up, Elsa hiked her knees to her chin. She spoke to herself quietly, "How could I taste her? I did, I really _tasted_ her…" before shutting her lips and pursing them tight. The sour tang of Anna's womanhood, somehow, had been on her tongue. An aftertaste which ceased to linger as soon as Elsa had opened her eyes. " _How_?" she balked, silent at last. " _It was so real, how could I feel pleasure and pain? How could I taste her, how could I_ smell _her sweat, excitement... her fear?_ "

Her imagination had never been as vivid as the previous moments. Never before had she felt heaven and been denied. Images, yes, constantly. Conjured hoaxes and teasing visions- sight was the only sense Elsa's mind could provide her in dreams.

" _The smell_ ," Elsa reasoned, " _could be from this_ ," one hand clutched tighter to the dress in its grip. A tear welled up in her eye, but she willed it to recede and blinked to spread the saturation evenly so it would not spill. It worked. But what she wanted was for the act she had dreamed to have been real. The fact that it had not happened was nearly as cruel to her as what she had wanted to do to Anna. If Anna had come into her room, if Anna had broken into her personal space, Elsa would have taken her. She didn't want to share Anna with all of the people that girl cared about.

She examined her right hand, the one she emotionally needed to be soaked in the warmth of her sister and found it deprived of heat entirely. Cold, even. Just like the rest of her. That heat, the rapturous storm she had been caught up in and surrounded by, was gone. But her fucking non-existent dick had _hurt_ when Anna's jaw tensed. Her nose had filled with Anna's aroma and washed her in hormonal bliss. Her hands had only felt her own sex, never her sister's, which was much different in both angle and response. She rationalized, " _The pain could have been from my nails, if I had started to touch myself_."

Elsa could not find any reason for her taste buds to recognize Anna's... anything of Anna's; her lips, skin, or cunt. Like most women who find interest in their own sex, Elsa had been curious of her own flavor around her late adolescence. Although mostly like citrus, she did not have such a distinct note of sour. Anna's cunt had an acidic, lasting, addictive, and unique _savor_ to its taste. It wasn't anywhere now. " _Well… it's across the hall_ ," her inner voice supplied, sardonically. She scoffed at herself, calming a bit.

Falling back into the pillows, she pulled the bust of Anna's dress to cover her nose- that scent not a fraction as strong as it had been- and stared up at the black ether above. She knew her ceiling was there but she couldn't see it. She bent one leg up and felt the swelled lips of her sex glide against each other and was suddenly back to being sharply alert. Elsa balanced the cup of the dress over her mouth as she licked her lips and a tinge of fabric. She moved the hand down and unbuttoned her top. After she swallowed hard to catch her breath, she slid her hand under her nightshirt and gently stroked her nipple while her remaining fingers moved down between her thighs.

She did want Anna to resist her. _Anna's deep teal eyes glossy with tears as she felt Elsa moving inside her._ She did want Anna to fight to be free. _The straining of the girl underneath Elsa weakening with every thrust Elsa pulsed._ It was part of what Elsa loved about her sister, that fight; more so was her desire to overpower it. _Anna's sweaty, spent body limp and taking everything Elsa gave as she pounded her love deep inside of her sister._ Logically, her dominating Anna should lead to her placing the younger sister in a more submissive position _. In an instant, missionary was switched for Anna on her stomach and ass high in the air, lovehandles perfect for anchoring a good fucking as Anna cried out, not yet broken to the point of asking for more, but wanting all the same._ With one imaginary request from Anna of "please," Elsa came. Her fingers coated, she brought them to her lips and knew for certain how different Anna would feel, smell, and taste.

Elsa's hairs stood on end as she leaned to her left, her hand grasped for a switch. The lamp on her bedside table illuminated the room. She groped for the tissue box and wiped her right hand. She replaced the box, grabbed her glasses off of the night stand, and dropped the tissue into the wastebasket before she leaned farther down to a drawer. Elsa slid it open, and scooped out a book. When it came to crippling insomnia, nothing quite worked as well as reading Hawthorne to lull her back to sleep. According to her hammer-and-bell alarm clock, Elsa spent two hours reviewing short stories before she finally got up and showered at six in the morning. Elsa dried off, dressed, and returned to the shared bathroom to apply make up. Finished just before Anna's alarm finally went off, Elsa was ready to face the day and her sister after coming to her image… just like every other day, really.

Anna's room was not quiet as Elsa walked past. The elder sister didn't smile but had a satisfying burst of pride at the self-control to not shuffle her feet. Expectation had actually arisen for a brief time; Elsa had once placed a glass against the wooden door to amplify the soft, distant, muffled moans from inside her sister's room. She couldn't afford to do such tempting activities. Elsa was an adult, now. The likelihood of her freezing and splintering the door to force her way through and take Anna had grown exponentially, since back then. So she snatched her sister's dress off of her blankets and placed it on a hanger as she made her way down the stairs. After utilizing the Keurig, Elsa sipped her mocha as she watched the birds through the window. Though the front door made a thunk, Elsa remained in her seat. She continued enjoying the otherwise undisturbed peace of the morning and spent the time adjusting to what she knew would be a loud day. She did this by listening to the stifled twittering and taps the branches made against the glass pane and watched the chattering birds as they hopped from one branch to the next and the feeder, right outside the window. By the time Anna's steps finally echoed from the staircase, Elsa had finished her coffee.

The sound of the front door opening and closing drew Elsa's eyes to look deep down at the dregs of her mug. "Good morning," was yawned above and behind her as Anna lay the newspaper down at her rested elbow.

"Good morning," she voiced. "Thank you," she finished, exchanging her coffee cup for the paper. Cabinets were opened and cardboard then porcelain slid against wood as a box of Cap'n Crunch then a bowl were sequentially removed. While Anna poured her cereal out, Elsa began to thumb through the columns. Their parents' Cerberus victory was on the front page, which Elsa would later cut out for her parents to frame and exhibit downstairs. However, Elsa was more concerned for the middle pages- the stock market.

Luckily, the companies she had applied to- for each of which she owned a number of shares- were doing fairly well. When many children asked their parents for bikes or ponies for their birthday and Christmas presents, Elsa had requested stocks and bonds. The Stronghold family just so happened to be very popular at social functions and so were awarded more than the married couple had time to manage. Besides, Elsa was much fonder of numbers than either of them and shareholder meetings were stuffy and dull in comparison to battling giant monsters in tropical climates. Elsa had created each of her parents a retirement fund, true, but reserved the greatest collections for her own account. She didn't make a reserve in Anna's name; that would defeat the point of Anna needing to rely on her.

If yesterday's numbers in the paper were anything to go by, Elsa's dream of buying an island could be integrated into her ten-year plan… if she did not want to build a base until then. So her leg work would still need to include her project. She heard Anna's chair scrape as she sat down across the table, in front of Elsa's previous view. The blonde sighed and set down the paper. Anna was scrolling on her phone. Cat videos on tumblr, of course. _Those fingers_ , she thought.

The lithe digits seemed to walk along the touch screen: index then middle, index then middle. To touch those fingers would be so wonderful. To lace her own between them, yes, but mostly to lightly trace along their tendons to check what nerve endings reacted. Elsa felt warm thinking about licking them. Just to lick them. Just because they were hers. It's what anyone does, licking their own fingers. Despite the germs, yeast, and grime amassed, licking is how one showed ownership. Anna moved her fingers up to rest on the side of her neck. _Licking to show ownership_. An image flashed of her licking Anna's neck in a bed. A bed she should also include in her base's personal chambers, Elsa later realized.

She wanted Anna to love it. To eventually progress Anna to the point where she would beg Elsa for it. "Taste me," she could hear Anna saying, "Please." Similar to "Take me," but more confident… yet selfish. Like "Savor me." Elsa's foot began to tap, but she willed it to become still again. A flash of last night's dream erupted in her mind. Elsa's cock deep in her sister's throat while Anna's tears were flowing down her defined cheeks. Her mouth opening wider for her immediately after Elsa commanded it. Elsa scanned from the fingers resting on Anna's neck to those sharp eyes focused on the smartphone. As she observed her sister, Elsa reassured herself. She would mind break Anna; and she'd make certain that her Anna would love every moment of the capture.

Once was apparently not enough for Anna. She had finished her Cap'N Crunch and gone back upstairs to shower. That was what she wanted to do. She just wanted to shower. She didn't expect to think about Elsa again, but the blonde had looked so perfect as she had read the paper. Anna felt a bit of affection to the angelic, peaceful face of her hard-working sister. As she stepped under the spray, she decided to hop into Elsa's mind to see what exactly she was so deep in thought about and… well she was quite abruptly interrupting a scene in her sister's thoughts of her just taking her in the very shower she was taking. " _Come on, Anna, we have to get you clean. Not too alert this morning, are you? Let's wake you up. Face against the tile now, good girl. Spread your legs."_

Anna's hand shot out and amped up one dial to insure the shower became ice cold. " _But, fuck, Elsa, just fuck._ " She didn't break the connection. Her sister had displayed her usual blank emotionless expression over the breakfast nook but Anna now felt the unabashed need thriving in Elsa to straddle and force her against the wall of the shower. And this was just free porn, tailored for her. Anna's eyes remained closed, as they did whenever she showered, because her hands moved for her to grab wash cloth and soap. As she lathered, scrubbing from her face to neck and down, she enjoyed her 3rd person view of her wet body getting tongue-fucked by Elsa on her knees, tip-toes making her ass perk. " _Mm…_ " Anna saw her sister's tongue lick her lips as she withdrew. " _Sorry, Anna. Not deep enough. But trust me, I'll wake you up_." And her sister stood behind her.

Quickly, Anna hastened the meld to deepen. She approached the vision Elsa imagined as her and willed herself into the position. Then she was where the image had been, staring at a tile wall. " _Holy shit_ ," she felt the phallus poking at her entrance. The thing wasn't big, at all, not that different from a couple of fingers, but it expanded inside of her. Thickened. Anna, in Elsa's form for her, definitely did not have that painful proof of her virginity. Elsa started rocking into her, her arms wrapped around Anna's torso, her hands sliding between the cold tile and Anna's breasts, palming at the peaks there. Elsa's own tits were erect against Anna's back as Elsa's nose pushed Anna's hair back so her mouth could find purchase biting Anna's neck.

She heard her voice though she wasn't speaking, " _You have to stop, Elsa. You can't do this._ "

" _Wow_ ," Anna thought as she took a really deep breath and she started shampooing her hair. " _Doesn't she ever just imagine me liking it?_ "

Elsa stopped touching her. " _I can do whatever I want to you, Anna._ " She slid the ice out. " _Whenever I want_." Suddenly, Anna was on her knees, Elsa having grabbed her ankles and dropped her to them. The shout of pain was coming from her mouth, as her knees hurt so bad she thought they would bleed. Elsa took advantage of the shout and stuffed the dick inside Anna's mouth. " _However. I._ _Want_." She held the sides of Anna's head in her hands and angled so that her cock would point and travel directly down. " _Besides; you love it when I don't ask permission. You're mine, after all._ "

She disconnected. "Okay." Anna physically said with her actual mouth. She went back to contemplating. "So… _good feedback. Important information. Must keep that in mind._ " Anna assessed her body as she gathered her wits about her. Then promptly smacked a cold, wet hand to her face. "Damn," she uttered. " _Gotta wash_ that, _again._ " Her tender labia throbbed and she recalled the near-immediate earlier instance of a filling, expanding, moving sensation. " _I'm going to have to get a toy if we don't actually fuck in the next 12 hours_."

And despite that thought, two entire weeks passed nearly uneventfully. Anna could not gather enough courage to use her weekend to travel to a porn store. She couldn't imagine using her credit card or debit card to pay for anything online for delivery, either. What if the delivery man knew? " _Mail is always screened, right_?" She settled for her sister's lewd and lucid dreams of fucking her. She would agonize every night with her sister's thoughts of how she would feel compared to how Elsa would think of herself feeling and although it was fun to switch roles and feel like she was fucking herself… it felt selfish. Elsa was really doing all of the work and she was just along for the ride.

Finally, on a day where she was perusing inside Elsa's mind, she found a fantasy of Anna having a strap on. Of Elsa's craftsmanship. Elsa always did her in someplace cavernous and open, even the bedrooms, and this one was draped in shades of blue. She was imagining Anna underneath her on a deep feather king sized bed, bound " _of course?"_ and being "forced" to watch Elsa's lips lubricate on the toy as Elsa sat up straight and tweaked her own nipples. She did look greatly domineering as she rode that dick she had fashioned for Anna. But Anna liked it better when Elsa was taking her. The position of Anna on top had not been done, yet, and so she switched perspectives into Elsa. Unfortunately, feeling what she was feeling, as Elsa masturbated with her own ice brought Anna back into Elsa's bedroom.

Slowly. Elsa was pushing and pulling, going so slowly. Anna wondered… if she could go as far as feel what Elsa could feel… could she… " _maybe_ … _and the idea might be crazy… but..."_ make Elsa go faster. The important thing was to keep quiet, Anna knew. If she kept her thoughts to herself, Elsa wouldn't hear her inside of her head. She felt the phallus in Elsa's hand in her own hand and with only a slight hesitation, she shoved it deep. The thought was so powerful in Elsa's head that Anna was thrown into third perspective of Elsa's scenario, again, as she now took all of Anna's dick because Anna bucked her hips, begging Elsa to get off of her. "I'll get off on you," the blonde rasped, "how's that sound?" and leaned forward for a good angle as she fucked herself on top of Anna.

Aside from the development in powers on Anna's end, nothing much happened to change in either of the girls' lives. They continued their mornings waking up, showering, eating breakfast, and leaving together. Staying separated at school for hours, they would meet back up on the bus and go home to perform their chores and homework separately. Every night, they would sleep separately and dream together, only to repeat the events the morning after. One Friday, however, drastically veered Elsa's schedule forever.

Carefully scrutinizing the bruises on her test subjects in the lab, a lock of blonde hair thread between Elsa's line of sight and her glasses. She could not let go of her specimen to handle it because she would compromise her sterile field. " _As sterile a field can be with live subjects, anyway_." Regardless, Elsa could not even use her lips to blow the lock upwards without risking contaminating the same field. So she just kept smoothing the skin of the guinea pig and examining the discolorations through a fine film. After some quick blood tests, she planned on her first round of experimentation to finish after midnight. There were one hundred subjects for the first trial and her current time regimen involved fifty of them a slow, systemic freeze targeting organs to compare with fifty instant, encompassing frozen subjects. She would stay overnight to ensure a controlled environment, but after two hours, she would place twenty-five of each group in incubators to slowly reheat and powers would recede in the remaining fifty. She reviewed this while her thumbs spread across guinea pig number twelve.

"Elsa," she heard someone ask from behind her. "You've uh… you've got a sister, right?"

She did not break eye contact with the pink line of skin she made as she parted soft fur and asked, "When have I ever spoken to you about anything existing outside of this lab, Eugene?"

"It's 'Flynn,'" a man the same height as Elsa but quite a bit broader leaned himself against the glass chamber holding the rest of Elsa's guinea pigs. "You _know_ it's 'Flynn'." He closed one eye, the other looked up as he became introspective. "And…" He looked back down at her, with a shrug, "never. But _I_ talk to _you_ all the time."

"I don't care why today is different," Elsa droned as she exchanged Twelve for Thirteen without fixing her strand of hair, "Please respect that," and again began to preen a different guinea pig's integumentary system.

"It's just that, uh…" he put his hand to the back of his neck. "I hear she's kind of… " Memory abruptly served a little too accurately for Elsa that Flynn had recently complained next to her, in his identical position and proximity, about having been turned down by a healing Super in medical school. "Bubbly? Shorter than you by a couple of inches? Only a few years younger, I heard." The man's Roman nose started to point down, towards the area where Elsa's gloves were precisely working. "She's ah…" his hand went to the back of his skull as he scratched his brown hair there. "She's a redhead, isn't she?"

The blonde's power ran through her veins and she released her hands just before her fingers could pierce the burst of cold through her gloves and compromise Number Thirteen. " _I'll just remember to check it later,_ " she reasoned. Recovering, Elsa hid the lapse in control by picking up and inspecting the fourteenth guinea pig. She remained silent and focused even harder on examining Number Fourteen than she had all of the others combined.

Flynn allowed the silence to hang between them for only a moment. "Well?"

Fourteen was exchanged for Fifteen.

"Isn't she?"

Flynn was a Kinesthetic Super. Speed and friction, he was definitely rubbing Elsa the wrong way. Working on his Master's degree in physics, Flynn was in the chemistry lab before Elsa had enrolled. His own thesis study was on molecular development of shoe treads which wouldn't easily melt but could be mass produced. Apparently, he was convinced he could enhance what technology there already was, but Elsa had not found it in her interest and so disregarded him as he shared her space. Unfortunately for Elsa and to Eugene's delight, his seniority meant he could kick her out of the lab whenever he saw fit.

At first, Elsa had contemplated why this scientist was in the lab during lunch hour. It made sense, then, that it was in order to emotionally harass her. She would have none of it; she had received nothing more since she had frozen one of Flynn's fingers when he did come close to touching her last year. It had led to him giving her at least a foot radius of personal space. Apparently, the development of Elsa Stronghold having a little sister was enough to rekindle his enjoyment of poking a metaphorical bear.

"I'm not interested, or anything," he simply said. "It's just that some redhead named Anna is apparently brawling with a Multiplier at the food court, right now. Thought you'd like to know the Stronghold name is currently trending on twitter."

Elsa would later need to adjust her lab report for experiment Group A from sample data of 25 subjects to 24.

Bullying isn't something anyone expects to find in college. Anna had figured that if anyone wanted to join a Sorority or a Fraternity, they might get hazed, but everyone in the club would have gone through what the new members must; those trials bound the group closer together. She respected hazing, in that small light. She knew that being a Super placed each of them in more danger than less due to their talents and abilities being seen as challenges and could be considered threatening… but to mortals, not other Supers. Lastly, Anna thought that bullying would never be an issue for Kristoff, who worked hard and trained until he was as powerful as an ox.

When she walked into the Sky University food court for the eighteenth time in her life, its chocolate fountain always first to catch Anna's adoring eyes. This Friday had been no different. She did not expect to see her six-foot-four-inch friend covered in chocolate product, pulling his head out of it. In fact, it was such a bizarre image- a full grown man, head hung in bashful shame, dripping from the face down in chocolate- she just stood for a moment, unable to process the scene which was being recorded by cell phones surrounding her friend. It was physically harmless, but she could feel Kristoff's misery and embarrassment without her powers from twenty feet away.

Anna "left". She hopped her consciousness from one person to the next. All of them only having seen the results- _Kristoff's head covered in chocolate, Kristoff's coughing up chocolate after having his head shoved into the fountain, "that one sidekick with reindeer antlers just got OWNED"_ \- until she finally came into the conscious of a Super who could re-envision their hand shoving Kristoff's head down and holding it under the base pool of the fountain.

The redhead touched the image and said, "Let's see how you like it," before she hunkered down and controlled the body she was in. She walked in the raised point of view over to the fountain and hopped in without another thought.

She leapt out of that body and into Hans next, recalling how to change the chocolate on Kristoff's face to transparent. Having planted the idea, she then went right back into her own body. She had thought it was a crafty way to solve things: justice served and ridding her friend of the evidence. Until Anna observed the form she had just thrown into the chocolate fountain rise. It was, indeed, a much larger man than Kristoff, but now covered completely in chocolate. It was weird how he angled immediately to face her direction. However, a new hulking mass also appeared at her shoulder and was approximately the same shape but completely clean. His large hand landed squarely on her shoulder and felt like a baseball mitt.

"How the fuck did you do that?"

She glared at him directly in the eyes, but dove straight into him before he flinched.

Hans spoke up, "Gaston, she didn't do anything."

"BULL! SHIT!" the chocolate-covered form thundered from the fountain.

Once Anna removed his hand from her shoulder, she would have instantly leapt back out... but she stayed for a moment. And Anna started to focus because what was strange, very strange, was that she could see… all over the place and in a bunch of different places.

She… this man she was inside… was having sex with a blonde woman in the library and she felt amazing on his dick. He was filling out paperwork at a DMV on Earth. But while Anna was staring at herself from the form she occupied… He- all of the different he's- including the one covered in chocolate, standing in a fountain… Suddenly, just as she had observed this man performing all of those tasks at the same time… he stopped each and every one of his activities. His other forms realized he wasn't alone. This form had just seen a redheaded girl, her own self, faint. Just before his collective lost control of one of is bodies. Anna was fully occupying a space that was his, and he knew it four times over. The girl felt his absolute rage at the intrusion focused on her as the form she occupied just… vanished. Anna burst back into her own body, there was no better verb. She was inside a big, burly man one instant and herself the next. No one in front of her any longer, Anna turned around to see three clean men standing around and one covered in chocolate, standing inside the fountain as he stepped out to join his comrades, dripping. Then the one covered in chocolate was gone and left only a puddle in its wake.

That indignation she had felt from the other Gastons had been murderous compared to what she had ever considered doing to another living thing. The redhead started sprinting for the exit faster than she had ever raced in her life. She had an open shot for the door but Gaston popped into existence just fast enough to block her way. He reared back his fist. Anna's conscious leapt into his ferocious head and made him step backwards. Through his eyes, Anna watched her body stumble with the momentum. When his collective conscious made that form vanish, Anna was knocked back into her own body, hands catching herself before face-planting on the floor. Two forms were in front of her when she looked up, each Gaston sneered.

"Um… Hi," Anna tried. Both lunged down to grab a shoulder, lifting her up. Anna occupied the one on her right side. They were about to chuck her into the chocolate fountain until her body slumped in their grasp. Then they changed game plans. "Oh, no, you don't!" three of four yelled.

The form she was in, she did not possess so much as explore. " _Quickly quickly quickly-_ " as the two Gaston's holding her started to slam her body to the ground, " _HA_!" She touched the memory, bringing it to the forefront of Gaston's awareness.

"I'd tell you to go fuck yourself but you already have!"

That form she had jumped into vanished as soon as she'd finished and Anna was in her own body again. And she was crushed under the bulk above her, breathless and in serious pain. She expected it, then, and almost hopped right into the form that still held a vice grip on top of her.

Except it vanished.

Rather, it was projected onto the far wall and he was held in place by a giant, jagged shard of ice.

Three Gastons appeared in front of it and it dissipated. They turned in unison and cracked their necks as the fourth reappeared on the end of the line, saying "Ouch." The quartet stared steady on the opposite end of the food court. Right at Elsa Stronghold. "What was that for?"

She spat through gritting teeth, "Touching her." Elsa stood with hand outstretched and ready to cast again. Even while getting up, Anna never took her eyes off of her sister. Elsa had zero composure, a vehemence Anna had never seen on her, before. Intensely resolved for wrath and fury.

Gaston's forms skulked further apart from each other. One on the far end asked aloud. "So this is Anna, the Sidekick Stronghold?" Only one in the center looked at Anna and asked with a now honeyed voice, "What kind of power is that?"

The older sister narrowed her eyes at the man. "The fuck does it look like?" and shot an ice bunker to force the closest one back from Anna's position.

Three Gastons sequenced in a well-dispersed line along the circular food court. The missing one reappeared at Anna's ear, "You're no sidekick, are ya, Stronghold?" Ice stalagmites shot next to Anna's ear, bloodily piercing through the copy. "JESUS," the other three exclaimed, repositioning their fourth- again fully healed- spawn along the wall. The same one spoke up to Elsa again: "I really was mad at first, but then… well, Hell, then we were just having a little sport." He broadly grinned, "Weren't we, Anna?" On Anna's other side, he took form. "I'm a big fan of hunting good game." A second flanked her on the other side- Just as spikes pierced through the one finished talking- "I'm sort of thrilled your smart-ass sister has no idea," he whispered just before he became a bloody mass of flesh. Sputtering, he kept going. "Go… ahead… and check," he smiled as his mouth dripped red. "No offense taken," he coughed and sputtered. His lungs filling with blood on his inhale before he laughed and rattled, "or given," before both copies disappeared.

They reappeared fully formed on the other end of the cafeteria. "So cold, Elsa," they all said. "Anna won't ever get a boyfriend if you show a face like that to her suitors."

Her face hadn't changed. Elsa's every fiber of being remained on high alert but focus split between four targets. Anna reached her hand out, facing her sister. "Elsa?"

The blonde's eyes darted from one big target to another to another to another- until Anna touched her outstretched arm. Her fingers sliding to interlace with Elsa's, Anna held the blonde's hand in her own. "Elsa, I'm fine." The elder woman's facial features softened. Her breathing came and went in longer breaths. And then deeper breaths. She never looked Anna in the eye, but Elsa placed her hand on her sister's lower back, pulling then pushing the redhead along towards the doors, letting go of her hand. As Elsa stepped backwards, she looked at each Gaston in the eye before she turned her own back on him and left.

Anna almost spoke to her sister on their walk together, to apologize and explain herself, but Elsa had placed her hand on Anna's far hip. She guided her little sister down to the chemistry lab. She used her free hand to unlock the door. Elsa scanned to see that Flynn had left and now the lab was empty. She gently pushed Anna inside.

The door locked behind them. Anna again turned around and took a deep breath in to explain, but Elsa pulled her in and embraced her.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

Lying without words, Anna shook her head. She was actually pretty sorely bruised along her arms, torso, and especially sharp pain spiked when she took too deep of a breath in.

"Good." Elsa tucked her nose into Anna's hair and stood there for ten minutes, breathing deeply. "Stay here a while." She breathed in the scent of Anna's shampoo. "I know it stinks. That's the guinea pigs," Elsa paused briefly. "And enhanced friction-resistant rubber infusing in that chamber on the far end of the lab bench."

"Pfft, what am I, a living candle?"

Elsa thought, " _A light in the darkness, a warm glow on a cold existence, a sweet scent in a dank life_ ," and said "Yes," tenderly holding and petting the back of Anna's head. She could be an older sister. She was one, after all.

The single word made Anna's blush spread thoroughly along her ears and neck, but Elsa didn't even think about it. " _Anna is safe_." She had to remember and repeat it mentally like her mantra "conceal don't feel" in the eighth grade when she and Anna shared the couch for naps and Anna's cheek laid on Elsa's just-developed breast. " _Anna is safe_." But a thought lodged itself into her skull. _"For how long?"_ Gaston didn't look mad, in hindsight. He looked thrilled. Elated. Elsa was reminded of her earlier suspicion of her fellow lab partner and how that was still possible. " _How much competition do I have in this place?_ "

Her musings were interrupted by Anna. "Sorry, Elsa."

She liked Anna sounding small and her libido flared at the loud voice being so soft. The blonde blinked a couple of times, only hesitating her strokes on Anna's head for a moment. "For what?"

"I picked a fight with Gaston, and you had to help me. Now people are probably going to look at you more. I know you don't really like attention. Thanks, too, for helping me."

"Oh? That's nothing to apologize for, I've had plenty of altercations, here."

Anna's face of shock wasn't what Elsa had expected. The blonde had hoped her sister would keep that tiny voice; the shrill "What?!" snapped Elsa out of the dangerous territory of forgetting herself. She stopped stroking her baby sister's head and left it with a pat.

Elsa led Anna to the seat next to where she worked. "Do you think that people avoid me because I'm quiet?" As her little sister shrugged, Elsa walked to the sink and washed her hands. "It was like a magnet that I didn't want to talk to anyone." She chuckled and smiled recalling, "Even Coach Boomer tried to push me around." She glimpsed Anna's strawberry blonde eyebrows as they raised even higher. "It's easy to pick fights. It's difficult to win them. It's pointless to avoid them." Anna was so precious and so cute, to Elsa. An image of Gaston on top of her, nailing her to the floor, where no one belonged but herself… it wouldn't hurt to lay a little ground work for Elsa's long-term goal. "Don't beat yourself up about me joining the fight, either." She applied clean gloves and went to sit next to Anna as she resumed inspecting the guinea pigs, starting with Number Thirteen. She tried to keep her voice level and as nonchalant as possible. "Just because I helped you, it doesn't mean you didn't win. That's what being a team is all about. What we've learned from today is that you and I make… a very great team."

Her sister looked down and Anna did feel a bit of pride, despite knowing exactly what her sister was doing. Her brilliant, beautiful, gorgeous sister had a bit of a jealous streak going on.

"If you ever want to join me for lunch, I'll be in here." Elsa said. "But I won't be going home with you today."

Anna's plans for the evening became: Get to class, check on Kristoff, and go shopping.

 _Author's note: Alright, this is why I don't like writing. So let's break down the cafeteria scene without trying to give anything away. Should be easy, enough._

 _1\. Gaston is a bully and a multiplier, he dunked Kristoff's head into a chocolate fountain for reasons yet unknown. Weird. Almost as if that will be explained in the next chapter, when on Anna's checklist it includes checking on Kristoff._

 _2\. Anna didn't know "Who done it" so she jumped into a bunch of headspaces she was unfamiliar with until she found ONE of Gaston's copies- the one that dunked Kristoff's head- and she decides to manipulate his form and cover him in chocolate for sweet revenge._

 _3\. Gaston had four copies of himself in form. Two in the cafeteria, one boning down in the library, and one on earth getting his motorcycle license. His second cafeteria copy watched Anna faint as he lost control of one of his copies._

 _4\. When Gaston gained mental control of his first copy, the copy's perspective was covered in chocolate. The second copy- the one that saw Anna faint- then also saw Anna had both recovered and began to smirk._

 _5\. Second Gaston gets her attention by placing his hand on her shoulder and asking her how she managed to control a part of him._

 _6\. Anna didn't answer Gaston, but possesses his second form. This pisses him off because she did not answer him immediately and also she is controlling him, again. THIS character has THIS trait. He didn't want to harm Anna, he wanted to her to answer him, but instead: she ran. He's a hunter. When something runs, hunters chase it. This challenge was actually FUN for him._

 _7\. Elsa was in the lab while all of this has been going on. She doesn't learn about it until Flynn tells her. She doesn't arrive until she sees one Gaston pinning Anna to the ground._

 _8\. "Why didn't Elsa kill all of the Gastons?" Really? Really, guys? She doesn't care ENOUGH to kill. All Elsa saw when she entered was Gaston on top of Anna. She handled that pretty violently by hanging him on the wall like an outlaw's WANTED sign._

 _9\. Gaston is super powerful. The thought that someone has a power he has to struggle against is probably giving him a boner. He knows Elsa is stronger than he is, and now he knows his bigger opponent's weakness. His bigger opponent's weakness seems to be his match._

Kristoff shifted nervously in his seat on the bus. His gaze looked down, pointedly not at Anna- who was staring expectantly from her own seat, across the aisle. Hans was not in the seat next to him, this evening.

Anna had decided- a very necessary and responsible decision- to not just hop into Kristoff's mind to find out how long the bullying had started, or what triggered Gaston to trip Kristoff into the chocolate fountain, or why Kristoff didn't defend himself… but the temptation was growing stronger every moment Kristoff had avoided her. He avoided her in Sidekick Ethics, in Antitoxins and Antivenins, in Equipment Maintenance, and in Scheduling Squared- Your Hero's Schedule and Your Own Around It. Now that they were on the bus, the deer-headed young man was as stoic as ever and it was KILLING ANNA AND DESTROYING HER FROM THE INSIDE OUT. Not to mention the fact that she was worrying about how Gaston was going to use the information about her actual powers to probably blackmail her, but…

" _Wow_ ," Anna lapsed in her staring at Kristoff to realize, " _We've both been keeping secrets, I guess_."

The cease of attention was how Kristoff unhinged his mute mouth. "What?"

Which snapped Anna back to attention, pursed lips not saying a word, and raising her finger upwards and accusingly in his direction.

He rolled his eyes, "It wasn't a big deal."

When the tall man glanced back at his friend through periphery, she had jabbed her pointer-finger closer to his eyeball. He leaned back and pushed it away.

"Hans was just supposed to be part of a few events and hasn't been showing because of me." At the thought, Kristoff smiled briefly at her. Then his mood changed back to reluctant and averted his line of sight back down, to his hands clasped in his lap.

After a bit more hesitation, he continued "Yesterday night, Hans was supposed to be part of this…" his hands waved in front of his lap, "singles' auction thing as a fraternity-sorority… date… deal?" He reclasped his hands and shrugged, "It was to raise money for Autism research and awareness." He took a deep breath, "I had no idea how busy he's supposed to be; he never told me." Kristoff did finally glance back up at her.

"Gaston had apparently come to him about it because he missed not just yesterday but a bunch of times because he was hanging out with me. Gaston's not the head of the Frat, but… I don't know. Somehow, he's _as_ or maybe even _more_ important." The blond straightened his shoulders. "He singled us out in the caf while we were waiting for you… and he never looked at me, even once, only at Hans. He said something like, 'this sidekick of yours doesn't look as sloppy as you've been,' and grabbed the back of my neck."

Kristoff closed his eyes. "He was so strong, Anna. He was ridiculously strong and I wish you hadn't put yourself in that kind of danger because I couldn't have… anyways." He looked back at her, ruefully, "Thank you. But let Hero class deal with Hero class. I'm glad I'm not a part of that program. I really couldn't compete."

Frowning, Anna shrugged, "It sounds like a big deal to me. Is Hans even worth it?"

A smile quirked back into place across Kristoff's lips. "Not enough to deal with Gaston, but… he is worth the time. Hans likes how I look but also, like... How I think, how I act, how I talk. I like him and how he seems genuinely interested in me. It's just… I've had this gut-feeling we were too good to be true," he looked back at her. "You know?"

The redhead immediately thought of the joy she felt once she finally discovered her powers. How she had lived years with that shred of uncertainty hanging about maybe… maybe Elsa didn't actually like her. Anna had always had the impression that if one person didn't talk or look at a person, it was due to their distaste rather than wanting them… but then Elsa started avoiding her. Anna did not initially reject the automatic inclination of her worst fear. Kristoff couldn't get the relief of reading Hans's mind. What was more, Anna was not ready to offer her power before she knew the full extent of it, herself, or even if Kristoff would want its assistance.

The bus pulled into the road separating her home from Kristoff's. Anna's nostrils flared and her cheeks puffed with her breath out as she re-felt it all. Resigned, she answered, "Yeah. Pretty sure I get it." Her large friend shrugged again as he gathered his things to leave the vehicle and once she pitched the backpack over her shoulder, Anna waved him goodbye. With a side glance at the empty seat where Elsa had not ridden beside her, Anna tried to remember where the sex shop was in town.

Anna drove their parent's station wagon to the main parking garage downtown, just before the buildings seemed to morph from old fashioned into seedy. The weather was pretty warm from the sun, but the October breeze ruffled the off-color trees. Then a cool burst of the autumn season, which Anna had been hoping to feel, blew low around her stockinged legs. She pressed a hand down on the front and back of her skirt. Her cheeks were pretty warm anticipating it, but she was an adult; she could go to an adult store, surely.

She eyed the overhanging sign from the sidewalk. "Matata's" did not seem the most intimidating first try. It had a shadow's cast of a female lion laying beneath a standing male. Anna could recall the store's advertising logo since her parents had moved their family around five years prior. Anna set her brow, anyway, in serious false confidence as she pushed the door open.

Assaulted by the change in temperature, humidity, and lighting… Anna stood in the doorway for a moment. Purple neon directing her to "Saucy" and "Naughty" and "Cutey" in warm cursive glow, forming their own halos along the darkened corners. Immediately to her left, she heard a welcomingly familiar pur. "Hey, there, Anna."

With a jerk of her head and a released tightness of her chest, Anna's teal eyes met a bright pair of hazel, which seemed to glow from behind the counter. The freckles on Anna's cheeks reached new heights as Anna beamed in excitement. "Nala?"

Without warning, Nala pounced over the countertop to wrap her arms around Anna's neck and pull her into a hug. Anna snapped to her senses too late to try fighting the inevitable; alas, Nala had already managed to sit on the table top and wrap her legs around Anna's torso.

Anna giggled and wriggled. "No, no, nononono-!"

"Resistance is futile, feisty pants," Nala's answer was smooth and calm as she slipped the girl into a headlock. "Pinned ya!" Her breathing was even but Anna was still panting, refusing even then to say 'uncle'. "God, it feels like it's been forever since I've seen you! Graduation was only a few months ago. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, y'know, *huff puff* College. *deep, ragged breath* You?"

The black girl didn't move from her place of power, but she grinned and shrugged nonchalant. "I bought my parents out; everywhere the light touches," with her free hand, Nala indicated to the neon glow around the place.

"Whoa." Anna gulped against the pressure at her throat. "How did you manage that? I had no idea your family owned this place."

"Well, I'd been working for them for three years. They opened up bigger stores out on the coast and I didn't want to move. Savings pile up when you don't pay room, utilities, and board." Nala drew her face closer to Anna's on the floor. "You won't give up, will you?"

Anna shook her head negative. "You _could_ show me mercy, though," despite the shortage of air, Anna delightedly snorted at her own suggestion.

"Well," Nala did get off of her and help her up, "anything for a valued customer."

All of Anna's previous anxieties rushed back to her at full speed. "Ha, well, uh… yeah. I haven't really uh… used anything besides… you know, uhm… the usual?"

Although surprised, Nala took the admission in stride, "A new customer is just as valued. What are you looking for?" The girls observed the vibrators first. Nala informed Anna about the differences in each product, ones she had tried herself and what she thought Anna would go for after some light-hearted prodding questions.

Nala had been talking to her in a monologue about width and shapes of dildo products when she noticed Anna's eyes stray from the one in her hands to one of the displays. "The glass one?" It was smaller and a straighter shaft than the one Elsa had wanted to use on her, but Anna thought the material looked strikingly similar; not quite clear and not quite blue or white. The saleswoman did show a bit of confusion, but Anna didn't notice. Even when Nala walked around to lean her chin on Anna's shoulder before mentioning, "It wouldn't feel like the real thing, but some girls prefer that." Anna nodded. "It's cheaper, too, but…" she finished resting her head on the friend's shoulder, "I'd be fearful it would splinter off, wouldn't you?" Still walking to the display and pulling out a box beneath it from a stack, handing it to Anna.

Anna smiled before quietly divulging, "I don't think it'll hurt me."

"Listen," Nala brought her hands up to cup and turn Anna's face to her own. "I won't give you a discount and there is no return policy, but you still have my number and if you need to go to the emergency room, I'll drive you, no questions asked. Deal?"

The strawberry blonde scoffed, "Thanks. I won't sue you for lacking quality, either."

"Excellent." Nala turned away to ring Anna up.

Shortly, Anna's eyes were squeezed tight and her bedroom door was locked. The lubed dildo only slightly inside of her and not feeling anything like the dreams Anna had been a part of in Elsa's imagination but… but… "Slow, slow, slow…" Nala had given her the tip, so to speak, that it didn't have to be painful- " ' _Not making any assumptions, here, but y'know if you haven't done it before and if you're wondering if it has to hurt… it doesn't'_ "- and Anna felt her muscles relax and tighten completely as if her body were trying to assimilate the new object from a foreign pathogen reject into a permanent internal fixture. She couldn't control it, but Anna was hoping " _maybe, soon_ \- the walls pushed the dildo out- so maybe it won't be too soon but some day she would be able to do what Elsa liked to feel best. Whatever that turned out to be. There were too many unknowns for her to worry about, so she focused on isolating the new spots she was contacting. She tried to relax and she tried to tighten from just feeling what worked. Her vagina did give a little and Anna felt the thrill of the glass filling her deeper so suddenly.

Her eyes darted next to the opened package on her nightstand; to the egg with wireless remote. Mentally slapping herself for thinking about adding it when she needed to focus. She was already tired from what she'd already done. She thought of Elsa. Of Elsa's lips on her neck. Of how Elsa would take things so quickly if she were to walk through her door and see her in the state she was in; Anna spread her legs wide and pushed as soon as she felt herself loosen. But that spike of pain, she felt it in a mix of bliss. Anna cried out, and hundreds of miles away, in the sky, Elsa was penning up the last guinea pig for the night.

The blonde thought about Anna. What she would probably be doing with the house all to herself " _Like what she does on many mornings_." Eugene had not returned to the lab, so Elsa permitted herself to take a steadying breath as she pictured her sister helpless underneath of her, pushing her fingers deep into Anna and causing her to beg for more.

Opening her eyes, Elsa looked to her protected hands, which felt as if they were going numb; not cold but sparks flying or fuzz sprouting from the nerves dispersed there. She rubbed them together through her gloves before discarding those in the trash, washing the palms, and taking a deep breath of fresh air as she finally left the lab. With her work complete, Anna was on the forefront of her mind and she was too tired to fight it. No one knew better than Elsa how attractive Anna was; she conducted Elsa's thoughts, emotions, and awareness like Earth's center of gravity pulled the moon. The blonde could focus on turning but it was all to be with Anna. The difference between the relationships was that Elsa's end game was collision and bound for impact; Elsa had determined a long time ago that the mess she would make would be worth it and she knew she was capable of providing Anna with everything she could possibly want from anyone.

Elsa's phone alarm went off next to her, informing her that the immanent morning had finally arrived. Immanent back pain from sleeping on a sub-par couch in the library, however, was also both expected and unwelcome. " _I hate overnighters_. She kept her eyes closed and felt for her bag on the floor before she sat up, accommodating the crick in her neck with a slow adjustment. Angling her head in the opposite direction, she then placed her thumb to her occipital lobe and pressed up, consequently riveting a shiver of relief down her spine. The knotted muscle wasn't gone, but at least its tension eased… unlike the headache in her temples, which then ached even when she tried massaging them, as well. " _Coffee_." The blonde stood and tried to ignore the dizzying sensation.

The study room had no windows, but Elsa had slept with the light on. It was a simple 12x14 feet with a whiteboard on one side wall, chalk board on the other, a couch on the back wall, and a desk against the wall with the door. A door which Elsa stared at a little too coldly for any object to deserve, but the concentration on it balanced her as she melted her makeshift lock on the doorjamb and thanked heaven it was Saturday. Otherwise, the buses would be running and Anna would have the means of waiting outside the door.

Exasperated, she blew a deep breath through puckered lips. Shouldering her bag, Elsa headed out into the world. As she wove her way past the rows of shelves towards the exit, her blonde brows lowered by the weight of her thoughts. What she was going to do about Anna? The younger sibling was getting too confident, lately. Possibilities were high that Anna would start waiting outside of the lab to escort Elsa home, before long. Even though Elsa had told Anna yesterday that she could start eating lunch in the lab next to her, Elsa knew she would have to be cold again and soon. The thought hurt her but again: it was what must be done.

The sky was awake, but at the institute's altitude, Elsa could not yet see the sun. She didn't have far before she arrived at the Science Center on campus and her first order of business was a cup of free, hot coffee. She reached into her bag. The satchel held a swim suit, towel, bottle of shampoo and a spare set of clothes (including a clean lab coat), but most important was her keyring. It had every key for any door anywhere in the Science building and the adjacent building's Natatorium where she had a fondness to go swimming.

No one besides Elsa had reserved the Aquatic's space since one super's attempt to raise the clone of an orca named "Willie" had failed. Although the place was open to the students, faculty, and staff- in addition to having been bleached clean since the incident five years prior- the only occupants included one lifeguard who maintained the place (who always waved at Elsa and was always ignored by Elsa) and no other visitors.

She changed her clothes as quickly as possible, hanging them all on the towel hook, before ignoring the stabbing pain in her right shoulder as she slipped on the periwinkle one-piece suit. Elsa turned the shower faucet which squeaked to life and did not bother to wait for any sort of heating mechanism. Standing under the spray with her eyes closed, face battered by the mounted hose, the graduate student reviewed her last twenty-four hours. For the next few weeks, Elsa mused she should be true to her word and permit her only sibling to remain within arm's length at school. However, as soon as the lovely strawberry blonde that was Anna Stronghold started linking arms with her, Elsa would have to return to being distant.

" _Only a season,_ " she thought, comforting herself. " _Time will pass and the goals will be reached,_ " she turned off the spray and walked out of the shower stall, grabbing her towel on the way out of the locker room. " _It's just a matter of time._ "

The blonde stepped up to the block and dove without missing a step of her pace. As she began her first breast-stroke lap, she tried to think about what her sister was up to and drew a blank. She knew the sister was probably sleeping, but Elsa had no surety, no peace of mind, no definite knowledge of what Anna was doing. Around her second hundred-meters, the thought revealed a topic her mind often returned to regarding Elsa's hatred that Anna was her own person. She loved Anna for what a _kind_ person she was, truly, and wanted her for the kind _of_ person she was- although the perfect physical form did not hinder that attraction… It was just that Elsa longed for a more defined connection with Anna.

Third and fourth laps were butterflies and the blonde had to concentrate on that form. The fifth lap was back stroke and Elsa was left to her thoughts, once more. She knew she was definitely obsessed with Anna, but not to the point it was no longer healthy. Anna not being hers gave her a purpose and the freckled young woman was really nothing but motivation for Elsa to prove herself capable of greater success than even their own parents, legendary heroes, had ever accomplished.

It was obsession, yes, and only because it was not possession. Elsa kick-flipped into her eighth lap to switch into breast stroke thinking, ' _I will possess her one day, just not any time soon_." Anna's drive towards philanthropy, the in-depth consideration of all points of view, the easy way that Anna could make an awkward situation enjoyable, and that she held an air of confidence and honesty were all great traits for other people to enjoy about her. However, Elsa was never a fan of sharing anything and the only person she considered sharing everything with was Anna. If left to her own devices, Elsa knew, Anna would share her smile, her laughter, her bright eyes, and her comfort… to everyone on Earth. Every single undeserving, cruel, mindless person Anna encountered, she would want to shower with affection, and Elsa had her own realization, quite a long time ago, that she had the potential to be the sole person _deserving_ of Anna's love. All of it. Elsa wanted Anna to herself, not to share her, and she knew exactly what to do to get all of it. Short of murdering everyone else, that is, as Anna would not approve. It wasn't that Elsa hated people, she just hated what people did and had no interest in the majority of them.

Elsa did not glance up at the lifeguard. She knew was sitting in his elevated chair as she walked behind it to disappear back into the women's locker room. Eric, however, was all too aware of his only customer and he desperately hoped for his girlfriend, Ariel, to get back soon. She wouldn't believe him when he told her that the infamous Ice Queen swam in the public pool, despite it being nearly desolate. Ariel arrived too early on in his shift and only left to retrieve his lunch, rolling her eyes on the way out. She'd been gone long before the blonde began swimming, so she should still return in time to see for herself. Which she did.

As soon as Elsa had disappeared into the locker room, Ariel walked in on the adjacent entrance to the Natatorium. Before she could say a word, she saw Eric placing a hushing finger to his lips and then gestured to the locker room door. Eyebrows arched, Ariel dropped off the take out on one of the bleachers and transformed into a mermaid, diving into the pool without a sound, and waited with only her eyes and the top of her red head above the water's surface. After waiting a good ten minutes and then five more minutes, Eric dismounted his chair and knocked on the door. He peered inside, hearing no one and seeing nothing. He looked back at Ariel, whose head was fully out of the water, and shrugged. Unamused, the mermaid swiftly flicked her tail out of the pool and about a gallon of water projected onto her boyfriend's face. Drenched, he himself decided "to hell with decorum" and leapt in to make out with his pouting princess of the sea while on the job. After all, no one else came into the place.

Elsa had long since left through the back exit of the locker room, taking her belongings with her. In one hour, it would be time to begin slowly unfreezing her first sample of guinea pigs. Not quite hungry, yet, she went to the deli, anyway. Which was a mistake, she quickly learned.

Tall and broad, the dark haired multiplier was leaned up against the front counter, surprisingly quiet as he watched the blonde cashier make a sandwich. And then another two sandwiches were added to the pile that the girl handed over to him as she wished him a good day.

"You, too," Gaston winked, "These look almost as delicious as you."

"No one flirts like you, Gaston," the young woman admonished. She bashfully smiled, studying her hands. Unfortunately, Elsa immediately imagined too well how her own sister could react identically to Gaston's embellishments. As she felt the ice in her veins solidify, her power pleading for release, she tempered herself. No one was getting hurt, here. He's nowhere near her now. If Anna wanted a tryst, before Elsa claimed her, it would just make the transition of Anna from her own person to Elsa's that much easier.

Then again, Elsa always preferred a challenge.

When Gaston turned around, he stared right into Elsa's eyes. But the climate super was already scanning the selection of the menu on the wall behind the counter. He didn't say a word as he walked past her and Elsa would be lying if she professed she was content without an excuse to give him another sound beating. The sandwich ordered, made, and paid for, Elsa had begun making her way back to the lab when she had a lurch in her stomach. At first, she thought it was hunger, but then she felt her mouth water and her hands tremble, clutching the to-go bag for dear life… she started thinking about Anna in a way she had thought was managed.

Unbidden, images of Anna's bare chest heaving her perfect rose-petal peaked breasts up and down while supine on a cold marble table, her arms bound above her at the wrists and her legs restricted by the binding of her ankles. Black Magic Woman started playing in her head with Carlos Santana's guitar crying in the background. This was one of the first fantasies, from when Anna had still been running Cross Country in middle school and Elsa hadn't known exactly how she had wanted Anna, but the song had inspired one of her best orgasms of her teenage masturbatory career.

She recited the periodic table in order of atomic number- Anna struggled as her mouth was being forced to taste Elsa's cunt, the blonde riding the redhead's mouth. " _Gas laws:_ _Boyle's, Charles-_ " Her sister's face pinched as she cries in want, bent over Elsa's lap at the redhead's waist, her lips puffy after Elsa had spanked her- " _Goddamn it_ ," Elsa started counting in binary.

Meanwhile, in the real world, the cashier called out to her, asking if she wanted her change.

When Elsa turned around to look at the girl in the eyes- "Beg your pardon?"- the cashier felt herself turn on. Those blue eyes locked with her green and she didn't know what she was supposed to do, but she knew if Elsa commanded it, she'd make it happen. She knew Elsa was beautiful, everyone at the school knew, but she was the Ice Queen. The girl behind the counter suddenly found the name unfitting as she pulled the choker at her neck, finding it hard to breathe under the intense stare.

"Uh… your change?"

Elsa shook her head, turning away. "Tip."

The cashier was definitely straight, but her eyes followed the sway of hips which strut away until they rounded a corner.

A few weeks later, Anna was summoned. The "Null Room," to which Anna was requested to report, was surrounding her completely in white. Vast and similar to a blank canvas, the chamber gave her a sense of being within Elsa's analytical mind. However, there were too many differences; the most prominent of which was the room's physical, visible boundary. The place was spherical and there were no bundles of words anywhere or music playing, but the cleanliness and purity were nearly identical. Two white, leather chairs were in the center and facing one another with a large coffee table made of white birch stood stock still between them.

While observing the room, Anna heard the air-lock hiss open behind her. When she turned around, she saw President Powers of Sky University, accompanied only by her heels' clicking astride her entrance. She wore a tilted pair of bifocals, through which she stared at an open chart in one hand. Not stopping, the woman acknowledged, "Miss Stronghold," paired with a nod in Anna's direction, but did not look up from the unlabeled manila folder as she passed by the scholar. With a gesture of her free hand, she indicated Anna to sit in the chair opposite her own as she descended the height which only tall stilettos could have gained her and rested herself comfortably.

Although Anna hurried to follow orders, having at first been anxious, she felt at ease around the woman after she paid close attention to President Powers. The woman in front of her had long brown hair that reminded Anna of smooth, melted chocolate as it dripped in ringlets down either of her shoulders and could not help but stare. She was concerned and satisfied with the situation. Whatever the President wanted her for, Anna could happily spend waiting for in her seemingly warm company. Although nowhere near the beauty of her sister, Anna couldn't deny that she was still happily basking in the opportunity to be near someone as esteemed as the President.

After a few moments, President Powers leaned back and crossed her legs, the pinstriped skirt revealing more space of hose stretching – " _Bad narrator, focus!"_ \- *Sorry, sorry.*

She looked at Anna through her spectacles and smiled kindly as she shut the folder, placing it on the table.

Anna waited quietly with pursed lips, leaned forward, and sitting on her hands.

"Do you know why I called you in here, Miss Stronghold?"

"No, ma'am, but I can suspect."

"And what _have_ you suspected?"

"You probably want to talk to me about the fight I had in the cafeteria."

At that, President Powers smirked. "Now that _is_ an interesting suspicion," she sat up a little straighter in her own chair. "You are not entirely wrong. However, if I called in to conference with every dueling pair of students, I'm afraid I would not have time to perform my duties. Any other hypotheses?"

Feeling somewhat condescended, Anna shook her head negative and realized that she no longer felt safe.

"Do you know Gaston's last name?"

At the implications, Anna could guess.

President Powers smiled openly, then, tilting her head. "I thought not. Few people dare to stand up to my dear son… and even then they at least hesitate to publicly brawl with him on campus." Anna began to squirm, bringing her hands to her lap as she leaned ever so slightly against the back of her chair. Seeing the reaction, the President chided, "Come now, none of that. Strongholds and Powers are usually at odds, believe it or not. That's not even the fifth time that Elsa has spared destroying him."

Anna's eyebrows knit together as curiosity encouraged her to look directly into the eyes of the President. The woman was calm, still. She didn't seem upset, but Anna had just fought with her son. Anna's sister had _impaled_ her son. As Anna tried to focus on the woman's actual thoughts, she found she couldn't use her powers.

"I'm a Prince, myself, we mostly battle fellow transporters, but I fell head over heels for that handsome density alternator when I was fighting with him." " _I can't use my powers_." "He dominated me, and then I got the upper hand… then he liked that a bit too much and I liked it _way_ too much-"

"I'm sorry, President Powers," Anna interjected, finally back to being anxious, "but what _am_ I doing here?"

Feigning surprise with an air of sarcasm, the President answered, "I was under the impression we were having a conversation." She stood and Anna stayed seated as she watched her.

Anna tried to subdue her elevated heart rate and steady her breathing. She failed.

President Powers pressed onward: "You see, Gaston's power allows him to have multiple experiences, feelings, personal opinions. Multipliers, Anna, are at risk for developing many psychological disorders. They are not stable physically and certainly not mentally. My son must be subjected to this room for his counseling sessions and he must be completely honest in all senses and tenses possible." She pivoted around to stand behind her chair and look down on Anna. "Surely, if you have the power Gaston unwillingly confessed… you have definitely tried to exercise it by now and already found it to be out of your…" the President rested her fingers to grip either sides of the chair's back panels. "… grasp."

The youngest of the Stronghold family maintained her blank features as she processed exactly how much information the President knew that Anna did not want to be known by anyone. " _She doesn't know whether or not I have powers. She only knows that Gaston believes I have powers._ " Her eyes darted to the President's, still deciding whether or not to play the ignorance card.

Unfortunately, the President was experienced. "I cannot afford to give you the benefit of the doubt, but I wish we didn't have to be this way." The president released one hand to place it was resting along the side of her chair's back- pushing a button. "Doctor Medulla, would you care to enlighten me just how much psychological empathy Anna Stronghold is capable of mirroring?"

A static clearing of the channel gave in to a high-pitched man's voice which stammered, "W-well, uhhh… There's somewhat of an issue with that, as I cannot compute the exact number, President Powers. Unfortunately, I have under estimated Anna Stronghold's abilities and… she… well, she…" President Powers squinted her eyes and tilted her head, straining to hear what sounded like muffled crying. "S-she's b-b-b-broken my precious e-electroen-encepha-lo-lograph."

Two deep, wheezing breaths followed by an inhaler inspiration and a held breath on the line of the intercom prefaced President Powers to respond in squeezing her eyes shut as she took a deep breath of her own.

The President re-pressed the button and inquired, "She's broken your what?"

Doctor Medulla's voice cracked through another stint of static, "Well, when the _report_ stated that Anna had taken _control_ of Gaston, I thought it meant that she had merely interfered with his neurological pathways and replaced her own brain wave commands with his, I calibrated the encephalograph to fluctuate with higher frequencies that could carry from one brain to another. Not only are the frequencies at a larger rate and concentrated in depth, but this is unlike anything I've ever imagined dealing with. I do _not_ know what Miss Stronghold is capable of, but it definitely extends outside of mere musculature manipulation and- going by the brief glimpse of what I had thought was a _glitch_ of her parietal lobe- it's possible her power even expands into cognition. President, she… she _broke_ my _encephalograph_!" Dr. Medulla proceeded to sob in between fits of coughing before ending his transmission.

President Powers blinked twice. "Thank you, Doctor, I'll leave you to your… recovery… but would you please be so kind as to place us on lock down, in here?" The room's only exit dead-bolted from all four sides of the sliding door of the airlock.

"So… Anna," the president made her way back to sit across the coffee table from the student. "You've upset the only Super-Human University's top scientist by apparently being so powerful that he could not even create a form of reading your threat level."

Anna shrugged, thinking, " _Not my machine._ "

Arms on their rests, President Powers began to drum her well-manicured nails on one just before she narrowed her eyes. She pointed to the file on the table. "As far as I'm concerned, you _lied_ in Power Placement. Which is _cheating,_ Anna. Advanced Empathy is limited to emotional states of others and projecting theory of prophetic events, which may or may not occur. Even Coach Boomer told me to look out for you, although he refused to be specific as to why. He is not exactly an easily-shaken man. If he is worried as to what you can do, if you can control others, if our most elite scientist was brought to _tears_ because of your power… I cannot morally let you out of here, into the general public, without knowing what it actually is that you _can_ do." The two women looked each other in the eyes. "Please, Anna. Do us both a favor and tell me: What _is_ your power?"

"I don't see why I need to tell you," Anna responded. "You can cancel it out, in here. What's the point in finding out what I can do if you can already stop me from doing it?"

"This may surprise you to know," the President confided, "but I do like maintaining a certain level of freedom for my students- despite their potential for destruction and chaos- until they graduate. I'd like to extend the same courtesy for you, but you must give me _some_ information to go on. I'm not asking what your kryptonite is, I'm just asking for the truth."

"How about we exchange truths?" Anna knew the President was one of the most powerful supers on the face of the earth, and could tell before the woman's eyebrows raised at the offer that this lady was not used to making deals with inferiors. Let alone making requests rather than commands. But Anna burned with curiosity at this place. Even though she could leap into the mind of the super to find out once she was released, to make sure, she also did want to help the woman in front of her. "If you tell me what this room is made out of, what cancels me out, what _is_ my kryptonite, then I'll tell you everything I've been able to do, so far."

The President leaned forward for the first time as she maintained that eye contact. "'So far'?"

"That's all you're getting. Is this place made out of something? Am I getting doused in invisible spray? What's happening?"

"I don't know," President Powers sighed. When Anna lay back and crossed her arms and legs petulantly, the President pressed on, "Even _if_ I knew, I wouldn't be allowed to tell you, but I am being completely honest, here. I do not know that information. This place was built long before I came here to study. Now please, Anna. Just tell me what you can do. So far, what have you been able to do?"

The eye contact had been locked the entire time. Without her powers assistance, Anna had to believe her. "I can… hear thoughts. And see them, sometimes." The President visibly relaxed. Anna had only just noticed that the woman had been tense when the tension left her, as well.

"Thank you, Anna. Please continue."

"I can go into other people's heads. Sometimes if they daydream, I can be a part of it. If they dream-dream, I can be a part of it. If they re-imagine something, I can see it. I can't feel my own body, though, because… I'm in theirs. I feel their body."

"Anna, are you telling me that not only can you read minds, but you can observe projections?" Anna nodded once. "You can also control someone else's movements? Like Gaston?" Anna nodded, again. "And you can recreate memories?"

"I don't know about re-creating them, but I know how to find them, sometimes. It's like… like I look for them until I find them. Sort of like I can navigate a maze, I can kind of know what direction I want to go and search. I can't change the memories others have, and a lot of memories are blurry or with huge gaps in them like colors of things and faces on people they didn't pay attention to or spaces that weren't brought into focus.

"Let's be clear, here, it really began as advanced empathy until the day of power placement. I swear. I didn't mean to lie, honest, I thought I was just an empath until that day. I still don't know why the powers weren't there before or why they showed up now." Pursing her lips, the president seemed to want to say something, but was holding her tongue. "What?"

President Powers answered, "The stress of Power Placement usually does it. The reason we force exhibition of powers is supposed to bring the sympathetic nervous system into a sort of self-preservation by feeling synthetic danger. You're strong, drop a car from overhead. You can fly, catapult you up, so that you'll end up free-falling and you have to catch yourself. It makes sense, really.

"Previous empaths have felt pressures of others forced onto them. By having only a proximity between themselves and other beings which may have been stressed. And not always human; sometimes from animals fleeing predators."

Anna cocked her head to the side, "How do you know all of this?"

The President's placed her hand on the chart on the coffee table and pushed it towards Anna. "Research is important, to me. I like to know as much as I can about a person before I face them. Truth and facts make interactions go so smoothly."

The younger super thumbed through the file, eyes catching glimpses of emboldened small-print. Subject numbers, no names, and tables of measurements that calculated the range of each empath's ability. There was a journal article proposing an equation to calculate it. Further, the pages declared "Signs and Symptoms of Disembodiment" and "Prone vs Mimic".

Interrupting Anna's skimming, the President cleared her throat to say, "I do believe you are, in part, able to feel empathy. However, it is clear that you have more than just one super power…" Anna glanced up at the President's pause. "Anna, you have the potential to gain hero class status. In fact, it's necessary. Sky University is here to allow _all_ supers a chance to achieve their best selves. So, I may not be an empath… but I get the feeling you do not want to be in Hero class." Anna blankly stared at the chart, then. The President followed up with, "Why is that?"

Swallowing, Anna struggled to decide how she should answer. She finally shrugged at the President's probe. "I don't want to be a hero. I want to help my sister in whatever she wants to do."

Silence wasn't maintained for very long, as the President apparently had thought Anna would explain herself; she had been mistaken. President Powers followed up, "Your sister?"

With a nod, Anna gave no additional information.

"Gaston mentioned that you hadn't told your sister about your powers."

"I don't want anyone to know about them," Anna conceded. "Not my parents, not my friends. I don't know the extent of them, but I know they're too powerful not to warrant people becoming cautious around me. I don't want anyone to think I'll just pull something out of their heads to air out in public." The playing-dumb ship long sailed, but Anna figured half-truths couldn't hurt. She couldn't exactly tell the director, " ' _Elsa wants to fuck me after overpowering me and I can't hurt her feelings by letting her know how that's impossible now that she's made a decade's worth of plans.'_ _That would go over_ **so** _well."_

"I tell you what," the President lead, "You have a point that you are more powerful than an average super and so low-profile probably is the wisest course of action. I do ask that you take a few upper-level courses in Psychology and Ethics. This is for your benefit, I assure you, and you may even enjoy them. They are second bi-terms, meaning they're about to begin, so you won't have missed any material if you don't decide within two weeks from today to join. Would you mind participating if those were available to you?"

"It depends on how my Sidekick classes are going, but I think I might fit a course in between a couple on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

The President nodded at this and tented her fingers, elbows rested on the arm rests and legs crossed as she looked at Anna. "Unfortunately," she added, "to better understand your powers, I'm afraid I cannot request but I must require you to report here weekly to give more information on how your powers are functioning. Otherwise, I am afraid we'll have to resort to drastic measures, do you understand?"

"Uh…" Anna squinted slightly. "No? No, I don't."

"You don't have to give great detail as to what you can do, but we will need you to report on your own activities and levels of stress, anxiety, effort to produce your powers. You must be completely honest and work with us. You must be completely honest and work with us. Can you do that once a week?"

"What kind of choice do I have?"

The President's voice held regret to answer, "Getting scrubbed."

Two weeks prior to the end of Fall Semester, Elsa withdrew the mail from the letterbox to find two envelopes accompanying the daily newspaper. One addressed to herself was a challenge which would be one of her more annoying additions of holiday planning. As a rite of passage, Save the Citizen was by far the most attended sporting event of the university. As a rule, each senior hero graduating from Sky had the right to determine their Side Kick as well as their opponent. The opponent could also select their own Side Kick. Elsa's mandatory challenge arrived in the batch of mail... but there was an envelope addressed to her sister, as well. As a graduate, she had already challenged a Strength super. She couldn't even recall that one's name, anymore. It had been only a year, and a computer program had selected the name of an alumni at random from the database of Sky University, as she herself did not particularly care who she needed to freeze. The prize had been immense at the sum of nearly 4.2 million euros. Elsa was that much closer to her goal, but that meant she would miss out on a minimum of two hours' reserved for the campus lab. With the challenge, another 4.2 million would be fast on the way. Her plan would be that much closer to achievement.

As she allowed herself to feel the pride of how well the warfarin had fared in assisting preserve her specimens, already optimistically imagining success with the zero gravity tests, she overheard her sister descend the staircase. If she had not been lost in thought, she wouldn't have looked up. If she had not been so proud of herself and thrilled with her progress, she would have been much more strict with her line of vision. Her own hubris provided a lack of concentration as her blue eyes connected with Anna's while a smile graced her lips.

Her now-redheaded sibling; eternally too beautiful in the morning. Bed-tossed hair, hanging pjs too big for her frame, relaxed features still adjusting into place before the new day. " _Mine_ ," she thought, unbound. As the younger sister yawned and stretched her arms above their head, her gaze wandered to Anna's exposed midriff. Her hands started itching when the section passed her seat. Routine as usual, Elsa knew Anna wouldn't look at her for a little while longer. She allowed her eyes rest comfortably on Anna's pert ass as the young woman stood on tippy-toes to reach the cereal.

Anna was still sleepy. She didn't bother tapping into Elsa's mind, that morning. But what she would have found definitely had the potential to send her bounding back up the stairs and into the shower, like so many times before.

" _Teeth on her neck, biting to submit her, Anna shying away and her hands gripping over hers at the lip of the counter top... Anna crying for her to just let her go, their parents could be back any minute- ice entering from behind would interrupt Anna's protests. She'd be a very good girl for Elsa, then. Whimpering, trying to keep quiet, accepting the intruder's every viscous thrust..._ Anna placed one foot back to turn around and Elsa snapped her eyes back down to her paper, yet unopened. It took Anna a few minutes of crunching before she noticed her letter on the center of the breakfast nook.

Anna opened the letter with her spoon of Cap'N Crunch still resting in her cheek. She cocked her head to the side as she read it, asking "Uh... Elsa?" Which gave the blonde sister a much more civil reason to look across the table at her. Elsa abandoned her newspaper and accepted the letter in its place before glancing over it. And then... rereading it. And re-rereading it.

A summons of partnership. To Gaston. Against Elsa. Although it was not uncommon for two Hero siblings to rival against one another in the ring, it was something else altogether when one definitely overpowered the other in terms of education. Hero track siblings and Side Kick track siblings were hardly fair competition, after all. But that was not the biggest issue at hand for the older Stronghold.

Fractals of ice spread from where her thumbs and index fingers gripped the page. " _The bastard wants her,_ " she internally boiled.

The door to President Power's office was booming for her attention. Her secretary, Gabrielle, answered with her mistress's permission and a girl with neatly twin-braided red hair strode through the entrance. Of course, the President's voice carried, despite the distance from the desk to the President's secluded office entrance with, "Miss Stronghold, do you really think _this_ could not wait until a _scheduled_ appointment?" Anna did stop short to her goal.

Curious, she cocked her head to the side, "How did you know it was me?"

The grand, high-backed chair spun around and the President looked on her with kind eyes, "I did try to talk him out of it, you know? I did not approve, but as I've told you before: I like to allow my students their freedom. There was no changing his mind, he's his own man."

Anna's fuming had died down to an ember as she listened, but held tight to the rage slipping through her grasp. The alternative would be to welcome the inevitable, and she could not stand for that. At least not after making such a grandly embarrassing entrance.

"You've changed your hair color?" the President asked. Following Anna's curt nod and nervous fiddling with one braided end to compliment, "It suits you." Above a whisper, but quietly all the same, Anna thanked President Powers respectfully, with a slight bow of her head. The President followed up with, "I am surprised how little you think of me; I do have security feed to all entrances of this university as well as my own office's." She smiled, "Villains, you know, are quite fond of power and my seat is quite tempting."

Her voice dripped with malice, "Which side of Save the Citizen am I to represent, ma'am?"

"Such a tone, Miss Stronghold. And Villain, my dear." Anna's back physically ached as she relaxed. An eyebrow on the other side of the desk arced in a similar fashion to Elsa's, Anna mused. "Does that surprise you, as well? That my son chose to represent crime? Perhaps your heart has even more kindness than I had given it credit."

In all honesty, Anna just didn't want to see Elsa on display as a villain. She really hadn't done anything wrong. " _Yet_ ," she self-corrected.

"Yes," the President continued, "a kind heart. It seems you don't particularly care for power, do you?" President Powers let the rhetoric hang in the air as she stood and left Anna to her thoughts. She would later play the video feed from the two cameras in her office, to check Anna's body language. When she did, the President beheld a humble face, looking at the floor. Determination solidifying on beautiful features as she turned her heel and stared at the exit. The girl straightened her back before she strode out.

Indeed, she did not look even once to the chair, as so many before her had done. So many students, heroes, villains, professors, and deans which had all entered the same office doors and each and every one having reverence and envy for the desk, the chair, the view, the power. Even the girl's own sister had done it; wondered what it would be like, all that power.

Before the week of training, Elsa seemed not to be concerned over the affair. In fact, she relayed to Anna during the lunch hour as she was inputting data on the guinea pigs' brain function, she had even elected not to acquire a Side Kick.

Incredulous, Anna squeaked, "What? Why not?"

Elsa rolled her eyes from behind her glasses and her fingers didn't even hesitate as they continued typing. "Anna? It's _Gaston_. I'm generous enough not to kill him in one fell sweep just by passing him in the hall. Not that he comes to find me, anymore. Thank God." She glanced down at the pile of electrode readings on her counter, occasionally flipping a page back and forth before she continued. "That multiplier does not belong amongst either scientific learning or its delicate instruments." She sipped her coffee and did not look up from her newspaper.

Anna just stared at her. "What about Kristoff? He'd be great! He'd love a chance in the ring!" Hans would be sure to pick the blond giant when it was his turn, but he was yet a freshman.

The blonde still didn't look up from her work as she scoffed, "Sure, Anna, and have him get in the way of my ice shards and never hear the end of it from you. Brilliant, but I think I'll pass."

The sarcasm really did tick Anna off, and the hurt was plain in her voice. "Well what about me?"

Elsa drew her eyes to look at Anna, then. With sympathy and pity in her eyes. "I could never hurt you, Anna. I'll protect you. I promise, so don't worry."

The red haired sister huffed, "That's not what I meant! I'm..." she trailed off, defeated, " _powerful_ ," she finished only to herself.

Blonde eyebrows knit together, but Elsa still did not turn to look at her sister. "Hm?" Instead, the blue eyes Anna loved so dearly flit to Elsa's watch. "Let's go. The bus is almost here."

Anna followed her out through the lab door.

Walking together, Anna had never felt so separated from her sister. She thought back to how she was taking the extra courses for... nothing. Her powers had only been gaining momentum. Where Elsa never made a mistake and steadily grew like a linear equation... Anna knew her own progress was taking leaps and bounds like a left-skewed function. The president of the university believed in her. Her second-bi-term professors were impressed by her. Even Gaston felt respect for her. But all Elsa could see when she looked at Anna was a... prize. Beauty, confidence, and lusty were defining features of how her sister saw her. It wasn't bad but it was not the same as it once was. Thinking hard, Anna was quiet for the first time on the bus ride back home.

Kristoff noticed but knew better than to break Anna's concentration. Elsa looked out the bus window but stayed hyper-aware of her sister's thigh touching her own.

Once home, she followed her sister off the bus and stopped before crossing the threshold Elsa had opened for her. Anna looked at the layout from the doorway for the first time as a house instead of a home. It was plain. Blue walls, wood floors. Not full of warmth or comfort as she had thought it to have been, but cold. It didn't feel like her home, really. Not right then. She actually was powerful. She was worth her sister's fight. She'd show her Elsa what she could really do. It was that moment when Anna decided that she would rise to her full potential.

Anna trained with Gaston when she found all of him in the gymnasium. It really was a small army of ten Gastons; each one bench-pressing 90kg weights. When the one closest to the door saw her, he greeted a warm, "Anna! Glad you decided to practice." The duplicates finished their reps and replaced their bearings on their hitches; one by one, they filed into the Gaston which had spoken to her. "We talk strategy before we talk training, so how good are you at dodging your sister's ice?"

Anna glared at him, ignoring his driven attitude. "Tell me why," she said.

"Why?" he parroted.

"Yeah," Anna squinted at him. "Why me? Why the hell do you think I would go against my sister and help you? You hurt my friend, you threatened me, and you're borderline psychotic. Why would you pick me, the sister of your opponent, to help you? I don't know anything more than how much of a dick you are."

"Well... that escalated quickly. I wanted one full question and that was a lot more than I thought it would be. Hm..." Gaston looked to the ceiling above, cocking an eyebrow. Enlightened, he looked back down at his Side Kick. "As to the 'why you': its because I want to beat Elsa. I want to win. Elsa isn't stonger than me, but she's much more powerful. But even Hercules, a demigod, defeated Hades, god of death. That's impressive, and I will be that impressive. Hercules wasn't just strong, he was crafty. You? You're crafty where I'm... let's say 'straightforward'. I've got the strength, you've got the 'craft'. Therefore: you are my ticket to defeating an elemental." He split into two Gastons, the one which separated began saying, "As to the 'why you should help me': Elsa doesn't have any idea what you can do, does she? She probably... talks down to you, accidentally sometimes." The second Gaston's face became one of falsified pity, that donned by elderly women who observe a homeless dog but are unwilling to shelter it. "Sure, she'll ask for forgiveness, but... she never will completely stop, will she? To her, you're a powerless, weak, innocent, fragile... normal human being. So frail. Even for a Side Kick." The second split into a third Gaston. The second continued his facade while the third seemed triumphant and bold as it exclaimed, "Surprise her! With me on your side, think of the respect she'll have to show you. The necessary tithe of admiration and equality. Even if she defeats both of us: you benefit from her knowing the two of you are peers. You aren't scum under her boot, you're flesh and blood and just as worthy of the Stronghold name. Do it for the money; if we win, you get half. You surely have your debt to society like the rest of us, I'm certain you'd like a little free time to yourself. And if those reasons aren't good enough..." He split into a fourth Gaston, which finished with: "Then you should join me for you. You can practice all you want on my spares. When I absorb one, you go back into your own head. With someone of my collection, you can break it and I'll be fine."

The younger sibling knew exactly where that money would go toward if her elder won. When Gaston asked if she would wilt just because he was fighting her sister, Anna responded without words. Only looked at him dead in the eye and what the multiplier saw was raw grit. He was liking this girl more and more with each passing moment.

It did feel a bit like he was cheating, Gaston realized, but after questioning Anna: Elsa had never asked. Besides, Anna had agreed to be trained.

She could take her sister's mind easily, they agreed. Anna would, if she had to; if it meant losing or winning, she'd win. Until then, she and Gaston agreed, she would take hold of one of him, and one would protect her prone body.

They trained, like that. Gaston had very powerful cells which worked constantly and consistently. He had been training his agility for ten years; Anna's body would not be able to keep up, but inside of the multiplier, she could see how to stand on the balls of his feet in battle, how to heighten herself with footholds of their surroundings. How to use other bodies to gain ground, inertia, momentum.

The duo took a lot of trust, and Anna was surprised at how consensual Gaston was in fighting how she wanted to; he made it clear that if they couldn't win against Elsa, he would be content to see blood on her lip. Anna went inside of him, and saw it was the truth. Gaston respected her elder sister as a fighter and a super. That didn't mean that he wanted to lose to her, and it certainly didn't mean that he didn't hate her.

Inspecting deeper, Gaston wanted Anna sexually and that was where Anna dropped the connection before things got awkward. She blushed when she returned to her body, but Gaston continued to think what his original train had left the station for, and he had something akin to pride radiating off of him as he inspected Anna. Avoiding his most prominent fantasy, Anna learned it was due to him being proud of pressuring her. If he hadn't, she'd have stayed a meek sidekick.

Anna recognized that Side Kicks were under appreciated and necessary; important, even. But Gaston was right, with her powers, Anna was not a Side Kick, but a Hero.

Elsa had always assumed Anna to be weak. The young woman even took pleasure in the thought. Never second-guessed or supposed otherwise. With the training together, Anna's distaste for her sister grew. At night, she slept in the provided women's quarters of the Athletics' Center. In the morning, she fought hard and recalled all of the times her sister had envisioned overpowering her. How _easy_ it had been for her to do it. How _delighted_ Elsa had been and the _pleasure_ she took from what she had only imagined of Anna.

But it wasn't Anna, at all. It was what Elsa thought Anna to be: powerless.

It had once made her so happy, to call Elsa her sister. Had wanted to call her a lover. But the more Anna thought about it, the more bitter she became.

If Elsa wanted to take her in a fight? _Really_ take her in a _fight_ …

Fine.

She'd fight. A solid two weeks couldn't have been nearly enough, but Anna made use of every second.

"Swiftly, now!" Kristoff called out. He was two hundred paces away, and Anna found herself torn. Between wanting to murder her best friend where he stood. At the same time, she was wanting to get to where he was so that she could stop her self-inflicted torture of cardio.

To control Gaston's body, Anna had to carry herself higher than she had ever dreamed to scale. She had begun to prefer his taller, stronger body to her own. Although Gaston's form required using more energy, there was definitely greater return; to the point that when Anna was finished steering Gaston, she began to push her own body's limits an hour a day.

It felt like downgrading from a Camaro to a golf cart, but that was just it: Gaston was exceptionally strong and fast, but no more so than any able-bodied mortal had the potential to become. He could teleport and he could split himself up, yes, but he did the training all on his own. By dividing each of himself and working to gain the mass and agility he had, Anna found she respected Gaston like she had once respected Kristoff.

Now, Anna found- running her own legs raw as she rounded the last hundred meters of track- that respect was fully gone and replaced with indignant hatred.

Cupping his hands, the blond brute added, "Pick up your knees!" Her lungs were on fire. (" _What knees?!")_ She only knew to do as she was told, despite having what felt like noodles for lower appendages. "Great! Lengthen that stride! Come on, stretch your legs!"

Anna had twenty meters and one burning breath left to scream, "WHO INVITED YOU?" but she did kick her feet out as far as they would go. All the way to the finish line. She couldn't hear the click of the stopwatch over the pulse throbbing her ears.

"Stayed the night with Hans," he shrugged. Then did a double-take at the time. "Sixteen fifty? I can _sleepwalk_ faster than that!"

Panting, Anna lurched against the iron fence. Before giving up completely, she shakily eased her way down to sitting on the gravel beside the rubber track and bolstered her legs vertical. Heels resting on the railing between chain links. Her big day was tomorrow. She couldn't afford to get lactic acid tin-man syndrome.

Kristoff strode over to where she was propped. "Seriously? You ran _two miles_. And you barely broke seventeen."

Although Anna's limbs cried, she folded her arms across her chest with a pitch and flaccid drop. Pain throbbing, eyes clenched in effort, Anna lifted a shaking hand- unsuccessfully trying to hold it steady with the other- but she could still clutch most of her fingers into a fist, hoisting her message up to Kristoff: a lone middle finger.

"She asked me how you were doing," Kristoff told her, unamused. Anna opened her eyes and dropped her hands back to rest on her chest, where damp sweat had seeped through her shirt and become cold. She was facing and staring at the open, blue sky when he continued. "You should talk to her. It pierces me with anxiety when Elsa acknowledges my existence, Anna. Like I'm on a hit list and my name is next up to get a line struck through it."

Anna took a deep breath in through her nose and out through her pursed lips.

" _Tomorrow_ ," she realized, at last.

She wasn't ready, and it was _tomorrow_.

Then tomorrow, inevitably, came. Anna made sure to sleep a full eight hours. She woke up and ate a banana-nut protein bar, drowning it with a bottle of lukewarm water. Then an ice-cold PowerAde. When she walked into the gym at six in the morning, Gaston was at the door to the girl's locker room. If he had been shorter, she would have compared him to an eager dog awaiting its owner to be let out. But he was more like a gorilla, really, so the thought never quite fully took form.

"Good! You're up. Here," he passed a dinner plate full of scrambled eggs to her hands.

The event was not until noon.

Two mornings previous, the dark, bleak December sunshine was pale as its rays graced through the window on a small table's newspaper, coffee mug, and empty seat. The weak light didn't stretch its illumination past Elsa's edge of the table, and it was all too fitting a picture.

Her work accomplished, her article published, and her patent granted, Elsa had zero distractors from the fact that Anna was not – and had not been – physically near her body.

Anna had quit meeting for lunch (which had technically been ideal because of the increased progress with decreased distraction) but then Anna had stopped coming home (which meant more relaxation with decreased tension) but after Elsa's patent was granted two days prior, Elsa had found herself sitting at the breakfast nook without Anna and felt a tidal wave of realization that Anna had not been there, at all. Every bit of the suppressed, back-of-the-mind worry, anger, outrage, self-pity, anxiety, and desire which usually would have been rationed out into ten portions, each, throughout seven days' time for normal people who experience grief... had presented itself to Elsa, whose mind is self-preserving principally, in one full force. Over a week's worth of anger-storm poured down on Elsa. While she was sitting. Alone. At the breakfast nook. Because Anna was not- and had not been- sitting across from her.

So, on that morning, she sat down in her regular seat on the bus, waiting for Kristoff to take his. As soon as he sat down, Elsa –completely composed- opened her mouth to Kristoff and for the first time asked a question solely _for_ Kristoff- Anna not present- to ask, "So how is she?"

By the rate at which the tall Side Kick had blurted the words, it seemed as if the young man had been waiting to answer, "Anna's alright, just training. Gaston's training her. For the match on Friday. You know?" his entire existence and Elsa had just freed him from a lifedebt.

Elsa narrowed her eyes, pressing his insecurity to her advantage. He squirmed and blurted (before she could ask another question): "Oh, no, I'm so sorry… did you forget? Did you not get the summon? Uh… so… Gaston, you know, the multiplier- he dunked my head in chocolate, and then Anna- I guess she did, I don't know for sure if she stopped him- but he stopped and got mad because she- I think she pushed him… Sorry, right- so they got in a fight, but you defended her from him in the cafeteria, right? So she is a Side Kick and he wants to challenge you in a rematch so he has Anna as his Side Kick and it's not like she can _say_ "no" but she actually seems to be pals with him, now…"

At Elsa's platinum eyebrows lowering, Kristoff seemed to break a sweat as his mile-a-minute mouth shifted up a gear to push through, "and I guess she sees it as an opportunity to put it on her resume, since it's only her first semester and she's already recruited by a Senior Hero, but anyways she's been practicing and you're the target and they're on the Villain's side and you're on the Hero side in Save the Citizen."

Elsa quit squinting her eyes. "I just wondered if she was safe, Kristoff." She turned to leave; because there was no sane reason to go to Sky when the only reason she could go would be to stalk Anna. Which would definitely push further Anna away. As she dismounted the bus, Elsa heard his relieved sigh as she left. The young woman would spend the next two days wishing she could feel even a pinch of that relief. She had not slept for the next fifty-two hours. On that Friday, at noon, the depravity of the basic need worsened her state of omnipotence on the Hero's side of the arena.

The cavernous dome had the same square footage as the entire scholastic campus. It could be any surrounding or obstacle of the Villain's choosing thanks to vertical mass assembly. Natural and refined elements could be programmed as well as color scheme and electronic wiring. Some villains wanted stations that were in-depth brain puzzles to waste the time of their hero. Some kept them flat planes for easy access to give the hero a beating. Today, the arena was the bed of a dormant volcano with a center of holding a pool of lava where a "citizen" in the mechanism hoisted above by a rafter poised to break in ten minutes on a very large clock.

Which would have surprised her, if not for the mentally wrecked state she had found herself thrown into. At first, she really had mainly focused on finding ways to contact Anna, but the youngest Stronghold left her cell phone in her room a week ago. If she showed up on campus, they would… would they fight? She felt like they would fight, but couldn't imagine why Anna would fight with her. Because she wanted to protect her well being? Because she wanted her to come home? Because she didn't think Anna would- but that is ridiculous, Anna knows she doesn't have a power, well not a _real_ power, anyway, and didn't stand a chance…

The reality was that mental instability had never been an option for Elsa, so of course it wasn't an obstacle considered when incorporating her plan. In fact, this was the time she had planned on systemically plucking Anna from her social resources as she chose from her options of areas within which to build her initial base of operations. Instead, she found herself cursing every single one the gods she had ever learned.

(She had run out of Greco Roman, Nordic, Hindi, Chinese, and finally the Hebrew God which later developed all of the Christian Saints, just so she would have more names to curse, but she still ran out, so she delved into Inuit… which she really couldn't remember purposefully reading about, but they were somehow in her subconscious storage space and therefore mercilessly at fault for her sister not currently clinging to her neck, kissing her, and telling her how much she loved her more than any other creature on the planet.)

So as she stood there, already composed and waiting, Elsa allowed herself to feel superiority over those renowned gods. The molecules around her altered into ice, shoving the spare argon, nitrogen, and carbon dioxide away as she linked the hydrogen and oxygen bonds, focusing on ice and snow, feeling physically rather than emotionally. She began to form solid ice around her, it flowing and building as though it were flames, itself, strips of thin and jagged ice erupting upwards into ornate and- if the gasping in the crowd was anything to go by- spectacular structures.

Because with her power expressed, Elsa's mind cleared. She knew how this game worked.

Save the Citizen had three key scores: Showmanship, Victory, and Power. A team could lose the battle by becoming outwitted, but if the team did so spectacularly and by exhibiting the extent of their individual gift? They would still win Save the Citizen. If one had not shown off their power to the greatest extent it could go, they could still win the battle and be impressively accurate in their tactics. Or they could, as Elsa had done in her Senior Hero Save the Citizen: Just win by using their Power at its easiest capacity and lose at Showmanship entirely.

Unlike her only previous match, Elsa had definitely already won the first aspect. She stood amongst the crowd alone, surrounded by licking stalagmites of ice, twined amongst one another in curving, braiding licks. Her armor synthesized along the outer layer of simple jeans and long-sleeved shirt. She hadn't ever been one for brands, but she always liked the gladiator aesthetic. She formed, at her feet, a platform which heightened and formed into the head of a dragon. She crafted slight details along her beast and up to her own form. Crawling slivers of fractals slicing cut erosions all the way up and into her blue eyes. To make them shine, she interlaced her corneas with frost, refracting the light.

She felt so much control as she used her powers, that the next few moments became the quickest form of cognitive regrouping in the history of human thought. The platinum blonde elemental was no longer fatigued as she began to compartmentalize; prioritizing her emotions and sorting them to a point of order that the adjective "comfort" could never hope to describe. She was upset, yes. Anxious, no longer. Reasonably, Anna could have no way of knowing how much she had hurt her sister, Elsa expected. After all, the only interest she ever allowed Anna to observe was controlled and precise movements akin to brush strokes. An artist does not show the picture in their head unless they put paint to brush to show it to others. So really… all of her outlets would go towards Gaston.

She hadn't considered murder, before then. No real point in ending a life if there was no research to be developed or ends couldn't justify means… but she hadn't ever wanted revenge before, either. Gaston had taken her existence away when he took Anna from her. It wasn't his fault for not knowing how great Anna meant to Elsa but his action was carried for the same purpose, obviously. Elsa would not allow him to remain under her skin.

Anna looked up at Elsa. She had to; even from within Gaston's tall duplicate. Her older sister cut a fantastic frame and had a flair for the dramatic; it was a side of Elsa she had never seen and all Anna could think was that she looked so desperate. Reserved, quiet Elsa was putting on a show. Because she didn't care about anyone else in the stands; just the opponent across from her. Anna felt bitter-sweet delight at how important she was to her. Because she just wanted Elsa to say it. To admit it to her. To ask instead of take. Even though her answer, especially after all of the restless tension and exhausting nights, would be denial.

The battle began. One Gaston had been hiding above, protecting Anna's prone form while perched on one of the iron beams. As Anna inhabited one of his forms on the ground, approaching the Hero side, Elsa gave her full attention- unwittingly- towards her sister. Gaston split himself over and over, astride the body inhabited by Stronghold, to deceive the climate super. Because for this game, it was all about biding time.

Eyes locked with her lead adversary, Elsa encased the citizen in ice, snapping the rope with slicing shards, and manifesting a ramp for the vessel to ride down, slowly rolling until it stopped behind her. Elsa sprang up ice walls to encase all three Gastons in front of her, but she was not fast enough for all of them to teleport out from beneath the cracks. Anna drove her vessel towards the offensive, and Elsa was watching the advancement. She created ice to form within each heart, starting from the sources, but then three split into six and split into twelve, each new body having no tell-tale area of creation as they teleported in scattered, randomized locations. Including mid-air. Above her, eyes _still_ locked. Anna felt her sister's ice enter her in a less-than refreshing new way. She left the form and leapt into her body, gasping for air, as though she were still writhing on the iceburg which had speared Gaston's form.

Elsa heard her and looked up. She encased all of herself in ice. She formed thick barriers as she walked up a staircase she created with each step up. By the time Elsa had arrived to her sister's body, Gaston had already leapt down with her wrapped in his arms.

Anna, once more in one of Gaston's bulk, had started hammering the fists with the others, beating at an ice barrier which splintered under their onslaught… until it was no longer encasing the citizen.

With five minutes on the clock and Elsa having finally found the near-victors as they carried their victim citizen to the lava pit, she raised her hand to freeze them all. But didn't. Couldn't. " _But why?"_

Then, Anna's voice was in her head. Clear and magnificent; closer than Elsa had ever heard it.

"I'm sorry you had to find out, this way."

Deep down, Anna wished she really could be less, again. To be what her sister wanted her to be and to be craved by Elsa for what she… well what she thought she had been for so long. But that wasn't the way things were, now. She was too human to be Elsa's plaything and too powerful to be over-powered. Even more than that: Anna cared too much about the good of all others to give herself only to one person, even if they were for whom she held the most love.

More than her powers, that was what made Anna a Hero.

But this story isn't about Anna's origins. It isn't about her later awards for philanthropy, disaster relief, espionage, and uncovering ten moles in the CIA within the span of her next four years of enrollment at Sky University; all great achievements, featured in the Stronghold's Secret Sanctum, newspaper clippings along the walls with Anna's and Elsa's framed Bachelor and Master of Hero diplomas. Which is why we must pass over those riveting tales of triumph.

This story is twisted enough to follow without blinding you by that sparkling past.

When the youngest Stronghold had first moved into her new apartment in South Korea, her parents had been worried. However, Anna had proven time and again that she could protect herself just as well as so many others. After the two years of emails exchanged without seeing their daughter for Christmas or summer vacations, the Stronghold parents settled that their youngest daughter had a life of her own, now, just like Elsa. Unlike Elsa, who had told them her work would be involving some money laundering before leaving, they received peace of mind from Anna through the ongoing email exchange.

An artificial intelligence which kept them informed of Anna's fictional lifestyle and whereabouts by utilizing all of her past misspellings and the same ellipses following exclamation points. Which was not as pricey as Elsa originally suspected.

Anna, who was thankfully a deep sleeper, woke up in a room of white on what was supposed to be her second morning since moving into her apartment. Which was not expected, because the apartment had been silver minimalist chic. Her body, also, was vertical upon waking rather than horizontal. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the bleached walls, but Anna found herself strapped into a tube, looking through the glass case she had been trapped inside.

Initial panic was replaced with confusion, as Anna couldn't find any minds within a mile's distance. Panic returned when she realized it was because she was in a null room. Mechanical whirring surrounded her as the tube she was within rotated to reveal the room was much larger than the one in Sky High. Much, much larger. So far and so vast that the outlines stretched to the point they were undefined and Anna couldn't guess how wide or tall the place was.

So whoever it belonged to wanted her to feel small, and they sure got the job done.

The hiss of an air lock opened to her right, and Elsa walked through. Anna had not laid eyes on her older sister in the five years since that fight in Sky University. The platinum blonde hair was plaited into a French braid, her bangs styled up and away to reveal the most beautiful face on the planet. A sweet smile, proud but mild enough to warrant expression without the impression of gloating. Her lithe figure was in a one-piece suit; light blue and the only color to be seen in what seemed like an eternity of oblivion. As Elsa progressed towards her, Anna realized her tube was elevated above the ground floor. Eventually, Elsa had to look up to view her and Anna had to slightly crane her head down. She tried to lean forward but found metal binders across her chest, wrists, arms, and legs… which had the same one-piece suit as Elsa.

" _God, I missed her_ ," Anna couldn't help thinking as the clicking heels along the floor became louder and far from steadied her racing heart rate as the sibling became close. She opened her mouth to speak, for a simple greeting, but found her voice was gone.

Elsa explained, "You're still in the thawing sequence, My Love. Vocal chords are thin and delicate. They need a few hours to warm up, and I suspect you still have a few minutes. Meaning _now_ is the perfect time to tell you exactly how much I've missed you. I've practiced a speech for years, but it keeps changing every time, Anna." Elsa looked down at the floor. "Wow. I haven't said it out loud in a long time. You know, I've thought and wished and dreamed to have you perfectly preserved after all this time, I thought I would be jinxing myself by saying your name out loud." Elsa peered back up at her, grinning playfully. "Crazy, right? Relying on calculations and data for decades, using hard evidence and not trusting strong correlations to achieve any and all of my successes… yet still holding that superstition. One that _I_ made, no less." She shook her head. "You must have really rubbed off on me… Anna." The older sibling closed her eyes and tilted her head, slowly opening her lids as she took a deep breath in. "Look at you: still here." Elsa's smile spread gorgeously wide when she added, "Pretty as a picture."

Anna looked down at herself, expecting the trim suit to have evaporated. She saw the form-fitted garment still on her, although feeling bare from Elsa's unwavering gaze. When Anna again to use her powers again, to hop back into her sister like she had half a decade ago, she could not. Despite the situation, the younger sibling couldn't stop thinking about how much she loved her elder's smile. Pristine, white, joyful; it should have scared her, how she hadn't ever witnessed it that broad, before. Instead, she just felt her own delight well up inside of herself. Which was irrational. Just like she had been, to think Elsa would give up on taking her. Irrational Anna.

"Now, where to begin?" she heard her sister say.

Elsa had a smile as sweet as the day Anna saw her adorned in the Sky University's Graduate's cape. Her sister hadn't been in the crowd when Anna had accepted her own.

"I suspect you'll wonder how you _got_ here, which is because I _brought_ you here… but you already know that by now. Perhaps you'd still like to know the details." Elsa looked up at her trophy. "It's easy to answer, all things considered. I intercepted your communique with your translator in Seoul and found your address, your spare key, and your cell phone. You always keep on the charger of the outlet closest to your bed; conveniences and habits are so helpful in abduction," she reflected aloud. "Predictably, your data was off… but for extended measures, I rerouted all calls to the landline of your apartment building and mocked up an answering machine-," Elsa gestured with an open palm towards her sister, "in your voice configuration, of course," and began to walk around the tube. Inspecting Anna's curves and marveling at how well her little sister filled out the suit. "It gives great excuses as to why you can't come to the phone and _those_ were supplied thanks to Google search: 'what fun things there are to do in Seoul, South Korea' on the weeky."

As Elsa made her way behind Anna's view, she composed herself. Anna couldn't know what she was thinking; which was important, because Elsa now had to begin the half-truths. It was essential that Anna be robbed of her powers, otherwise Elsa wouldn't be able to break her. Just because Anna's powers were disconnected from her, Elsa knew she could still figure out the actual situation… the eldest sister had always been a rotten liar. Even worse than Anna.

She had to really sell it, she knew. So she fixed her countenance to curious by the time she rounded back into Anna's periphery. "I wonder if it still works, honestly. See, we've been up here for a _while_ , Anna." Elsa took another deep breath, raking her stare up and down her sister's raised, captured body from her vantage. "A _very_ long while. It took a _lot_ more money than I thought it would, and I might have asked you to guess what you thought that number was but… you had a good idea," her smile dropped as did her cheery tone. "Didn't you," came out as an accusation, without inflection.

Again, Elsa looked at her feet. Anna couldn't help thinking how long it had been since she had heard Elsa's voice. It felt like forever. It sounded so perfect; Anna's ears warmed as they were filled with more of Elsa's voice than she had ever heard, before. This was interrupted when her sister squared her shoulders and still wasn't smiling, anymore, and continued, "When I say we've been up here a _while_ , Anna, I mean you should try fifteen years on, just for size. Picture fifteen years of conflicts, wars, natural disasters, and even fads of mankind not affected by or simply ignoring all of everything happening. So now that you've got that, you know, pictured? When I say we've been up here a _very_ long while, you should up that ante to fifty. Fifty years, isn't that incredible? Happy semi-centennial of space travel, Sis."

She felt her own swallow as she immediately thought Elsa had to be joking.

Immediately, the blonde perked up. " _There's_ the expression I wanted to see! Dawning apprehension, that's just beautiful. You're beautiful, Anna, but that is the best face you've made, so far. It's also probably the only face you've pulled in _fifty years_."

Of course Anna didn't believe it, her face scrunched like the world's cutest squirrel; it wasn't logical enough to be true. She'd have to play it up, but it had actually been an instrumental idea, at one point. But there were too many unknown variables; accountants get greedy, buildings get broken into, banks get robbed, societies change. An asteroid or neighboring satellite could knock them off course, their power and oxygen could run out if the sun was blocked, transmission to people couldn't be trusted for rescuing them and Elsa couldn't guarantee that the American government wouldn't be overthrown by China, scrapping all of her funds within their shares and banks. However, that didn't mean it had been _entirely_ off the table.

"So the way it worked, Anna- the _convoluted_ network of strings I had to fight for, pay for, and pull?" the ones she had _realized_ she would have to, "You should just… you should just be so _proud_ of me. I took care of our parents and I wasn't even _there_ , I set up an amazon system wired to your Facebook friends' birthdays to send gifts two days ahead of time from you to their home addresses, I even relayed messages using your voice to add songs to our parents on cards for their birthdays and anniversaries… for a few years, anyway.

"There was a burial service held for Dad, but Mom's body couldn't be found so they had a memorial service." Grimacing, Anna shot Elsa a look of pure hatred. Festering, revulsion and animosity. "Don't give me that when I didn't do it! I'm a doting daughter. I had nothing but respect and admiration for The Commander and Jestream. It was some new bitch named Valencia. In fact, I acid-scarred her pretty face and scrubbed her." Anna's eyes immediately reverted from outrage back to beaten dog. "You're welcome."

She created a throne of ice in front of her helpless little sister, whose eyes opened to the size of saucers and whose entire body began to shiver as she set herself down. Elsa hadn't lowered the temperature but she could practically feel the chill racking Anna's spine. "Right, Anna, I _nearly_ forgot! For a brief stent of time, I became the President of Sky University." Elsa, uncharacteristically, rolled her eyes. "It turns out, all you have to do is apply and convince people of your credentials, graduate, and wait for the previous one to step down and into retirement. Rather boring, honestly. While you were just snoozing the decades away, I woke up every other Friday for those few weeks. Giselle or someone- the secretary did everything, honestly. I felt bad because of the pay, so I directed all of that towards her paycheck before saying I caught a life-threatening illness and giving the job to someone else. After all, I got what I wanted: a little tour of the null room. My powers, it turns out, do not have any affect within it.

"This is the part where _you_ say: 'But Elsa, how can you have powers and I don't?'" Elsa lowered her winged eyebrows. "The answer is…," Elsa quit talking and projected her thought. _"This is not a null room."_ With Anna's dawning clarity, Elsa pressed, "All it takes is awareness, Anna. Your little power is moot if I don't let you inside. And try as I might, I could not figure out what that room's wall was made of, Anna. I tried so hard to find out, I broke off a sample and tested it for radiation, but I couldn't understand the material. It isn't woven into the suit, either, if that's what you're thinking. Because that was what I thought I could do, but I couldn't. So many failures from your sister, but I did at least accomplish the big picture.

"Do you like the satellite?" She waited, but fear was all she received on Anna's end. The blonde quirked her head and suggested, "You can nod your head, if you do." But Anna was starting to believe it. Elsa's heart raced as her sister slowly trusted her words. Chewed them over and swallowed them. It took all of her self-preservation not to grin, with conquest so close. But she couldn't falter, or so would Anna's belief. So she used the rasp of her excitement to her advantage, saying: "I want you to approve of it, Anna. I did all of this for you."

The girl on the pedestal swallowed, but found her voice. "For you," she accused. It didn't sound like Anna's soft sound; Elsa was disappointed. "You did this to _have_ me. You did not do this _for_ me," was her sister's harsh whisper, "You did it for yourself."

"Of course," Elsa replied. "Doesn't that go without saying?" She had the ice throne grow a stair step and then in height, alone, until she reached eye-level with her sister. "Isn't it obvious that I did whatever it took to make sure we were together?" She spread out her fingers and the icy step did as she commanded, elongating as she stood and walked on what would have been air towards her sister. "Didn't you think I would come back for you? All those years, Anna, and you thought I had…" at six feet away from the glass chamber, Elsa quit her advance. "You thought I gave up on the only thing I wanted in this overpopulated, inflated, undeserving, and filthy world?" Elsa composed herself to radiate the true sorrow she felt from the depth of her bones. "How could I ever give up on you? Warmer than the sun. Kinder than the saints. Lovelier than any other. A shining and thriving a flower, trapped and surrounded by the wet earth. How could you think I would leave you there?" Raising her hand, Elsa pressed her open palm against the glass. It slid down in a hiss and there really was only air between the sisters. She spoke softly, "You are everything good about the world. Art, hope, curiosity, compassion, and love." Elsa's hand reached forward and Anna flinched as the cold hand lay on her cheek. "All of my love." she whispered. "I'd do anything to be together. Literally whatever it takes."

Anna shook her head weakly back and forth, her volume arose with each word growing her confidence, "Together? You want me below you. Beneath you. You want to _own_ me!"

After staring into fiery teal eyes, Elsa closed her sapphire. Slowly bringing her lips to her sister's forehead, she whispered, "Come, now. Don't fool yourself." Cool and chaste, slow and soft, Elsa kissed her sister's brow. Anna did not wilt beneath the gesture. "You have always been mine," she claimed.

Pulling back, Elsa could see awe Anna's stare. Comprehending the capability of the woman in front of her, Anna valiantly fought her battle internally… and Elsa could tell the girl was losing that war. Crumbling features from disbelief to denial to apprehension, exhaustion, and… Elsa's breathing picked up without her feeling it. Her pulse picked up. Her ice welled in her fingertips demanding release when she saw it on Anna's face: resignation. And tears.

Beautiful, precious tears which sparkled as they slipped down Anna's cheeks.

Elsa's hunger spiked. She gripped Anna's chin with her thumb, laughing as she pressed their lips tight together. Humming in approval despite Anna's numb acceptance, Elsa clawed the control panel above her sister's head, finally hearing the fire of pistons lowering the platform supporting the two of them. Lust burned through her fingertips and Elsa gripped the release lever of her sister's restraints twice before they complied. Anna fell limp, and in a brief moment of panic, Elsa hoped the muscles hadn't atrophied. Then realized: it didn't matter. They could waste away. Anna wouldn't be going anywhere.

Nowhere but their bedroom.

Contracted, Elsa had designed the base of operations herself and assisted the workers every day. The hands-on team members constructing the place needed her approval of everything from the high-definition overhead display panels in the ceilings to the least-conceivable bolt in a hinge. She carried Anna down four hallways, a kilometer stretch.

A victory lap.

Anna finally started to struggle against her in the final twenty meters, but her arms clenched the strawberry blonde tighter to her. "Anna," Elsa's tone held when they arrived at the foot of a king bed, "that's enough." She dropped her down on top of the feather-down comforter, expecting the girl to finally calm down. Instead, she rolled. Off the edge of the mattress, Anna sprinted for the door. Elsa exasperatedly waved her hand and a quarter-pipe ramp of ice was in front of Anna's trajection. After the girl comically slipped forward, hands-planted, and slid back down the thing, Elsa decided to show her sister a reality.

Calmly, Elsa walked to Anna's crying form and dragged her before hauling her back onto the bed. She laid Anna down prone and strapped her sister in with a cloth harness belt from one end of the bed to the other, fastening the thing at a buckle, and tightening the strap. Straddling the juncture between Anna's lumbar and hips with her knees, Elsa reached her weight towards the nightstand and flipped a switch. So the headboard would fall and the bay panels would raise.

As they opened to reveal the entire glass encasing the room, Elsa lay herself flush over her sister's back and spoke reminiscently: "My speech changes every time I say it… but here it goes."

Earth was spinning so slowly and so far above them. Below them, the simmering star they had always orbited their entire lives. Marred by the blur of her sorrow, Anna could still tell what she was looking at; she could see a band, as if the ship were surrounded by a rotating ring, wink past them every second. After a dozen passes of the arch, Elsa whispered in her ear: "For you, I created gravity." There was a simple click before the white noise was gone and the ring slowed to a halt. Anna could feel a tickle around her cheeks and at a glance recognized it was the wisps of her hair. She swallowed because she believed it before but she was truly desolate, then. Elsa kissed her shoulder blade through the suit. "For you, I have never forsaken family," and along the glass in front of Anna's face was, for a moment, a projected picture of their parents' memorial statue, Jestream carrying the Commander, bronze, in their town square. When it faded, Elsa spoke with reverence in her ear, "For you, I'll give the stars above. Because for you, I live. For you, I love." Anna felt the painful clamp of Elsa's teeth on her ear. "If you won't give yourself to me, then I'll take…" Anna felt Elsa's grip at her suit pants, "and you'll take..." she felt that hard ice phallus grow between her cheeks, passing her crack, rigidly cresting at her entrance, "…myself unto thee."

Elsa gripped Anna's hips and plunged straight in, Anna's sharp cry ringing out into the isolated bunker as she was invaded so viciously. And the woman above her rejoiced as she anchored herself to her sister, elbow bent around to brace at Anna's stomach. Her other hand freed and immediately went straight to Anna's clit, touching softly when she pulled her hips back and then pressing eagerly as she thrust herself in. A slow fucking ensued as Elsa rocked her hips, steadily plunging her dick deeper and deeper into Anna's gradually pliant sex. She could hear Anna's whimpers begin to draw out. Once Elsa angled herself to drag the tip along one of the edges, she heard her keens become moans. So she was startled once earned a shout by lancing a particularly roughened area with her tip.

It was towards Anna's cervix, but not quite there she had to push her sister's ass a bit away from her and bend the ice she used within her to find the spot, again. Anna was full-out yelling, then, when she narrowed her strokes inside to exclusively that spot. She couldn't hold on to her angle without holding both hands on Anna's hips. So to complete her sister faster, she threw frost along her finger tips, spreading along the spans of Anna's pubic and down to her clit before thickening to press constant against the bundle of nerves.

Anna pitched her hips forward, as if the intensity could be enhanced with her own pressure on her clit against the mattress. So Elsa rutted her, growing the ice cock and slamming right where Anna felt it the most, where she had never felt anyone else. Elsa knew she was splitting her sister wide with growing, but she didn't stop. Because the longer and thicker Anna took from her, Elsa grew more confident no one else never could ever give to her. Soon, Anna was screaming. That was when Elsa stopped. At eight inches long and two and a half inches thick in Anna's fresh, tight pussy. She stopped and waited for the crying to subside.

She dropped her head at her neck to rest her face behind Anna's ear. Elsa breathed in through her nose the scent of Anna's sweat and cunt; so delicious and wanton. "You really were made for me," she confided to her. "Our parents didn't want me to be alone." She kissed on Anna's neck and couldn't fully stifle her chuckle of mirth before saying, "They definitely didn't want you to perform this particular roll for me." Elsa retreated her cock and pushed back in for full measure into the tender flesh of her sister, prompting a grunt rather than the cry she expected. Anna tightened and relaxed around her. "But there never has been and never will be anyone out there that I wouldn't kill for you." She just breathed slowly, once more. Nuzzling, then, Elsa sighed, "You are the only one who can save them from me."

Anna pushed her lips into the pillow and Elsa lifted her pelvis when she felt the girl's legs shift as though uncomfortable, beneath her. The younger sister pressed her knees against the mattress and used the belt at her back to push herself down at her upper back, opening her legs farther apart. Deepening Elsa's entering. The sensation of feeling all the way inside of her sister, pushing her head at the taught rim of Anna's cervix, had a slur drop from her lips. Recovered, Elsa teased, "Oh, now you want more?" Elsa opened her mind up to her sister's empathy. When Anna could feel everything Elsa could, she came right there.

Elsa couldn't blame her, she was feeling pretty amazing by taking the best thing in her life and making love to her. Then she felt it. The strange, sleepy feeling she had when she tasted Anna the first time.

In her own bed, in Manhattan, five miles from the Research Institute for Cryogenics and Genetic Preservation. With Anna next to her, naked, and aged well into her thirties. Anna's eyes were shining bright and Elsa felt a wave of fatigue hit. "Again?" she whined, unamused. "Anna, I need to go eight hours this week without sex, or I'm going to die." Elsa promised her long ago, on that day, that she wouldn't lock her sister out of her head, anymore. She had confessed that she had only knocked Anna out for a month; because if Elsa had taken everyone away from her sister, she would have been taking away everything Anna needed to be completely happy.

Anna liked to make her re-live that night whenever she wanted her to wake up early. It did the trick, because telling Anna the truth had been the most anxious moment in her life, worrying that her sister would leave her forever. Demand to leave, and never return, and Elsa wouldn't deny her. Anything to make Anna happy, especially the price of Elsa's own happiness.

"Excellent," Anna snickered, "Then I'll get all that money you didn't save for me in the insurance check. But you're right, we have to get up, this morning. Mom and Dad are expecting us for Thanksgiving."

Elsa turned herself over in the bed, attempting to smother herself in her pillow.

Anna bit her lip and added, "I also want you to inspect if Elizabeth will be ready in two months."

Muffled by down, Elsa chastised, "I told you not to name them before they're breathing out of their chambers for five weeks."

"I saw inside her, yesterday, Elsa. She's going to survive, I promise."

So Elsa huffed, raising herself, and was caught then released by Anna from behind, receiving a brief kiss to her cheek. Elsa would never be enough for Anna.

But Elsa took comfort that they could always be closer together.

 _The End_


End file.
